Surprise Guest
by Ares.Granger
Summary: George Weasley arrives on Hermione Granger's doorstep late at night just a couple months after the Final Battle of Hogwarts in which Fred died. And he asks for...a haircut? EWE, George/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do not make money from this fic. Be nice if I could, but I can't. And I don't.

After the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione had returned to her parents' home. She just needed to get away from it all. After a few days she contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt and he went with her to Australia to get her parents and reverse the spell. At first angry, they'd quickly understood. Kingsley and Hermione had packed up their things and brought them back to England and to their home. Kingsley managed to procure copies of footy games from the Muggle Prime Minister for her dad, who was over the moon with that.

Two weeks later her parents were finally settled back in. No one was more surprised than Hermione when George Weasley knocked on her door at 11 o'clock at night. "George?"

"I need a haircut Hermione."

"You're…you…come in," she said, letting him inside. "Why are you here George?"

"Harry said once that Muggles have things to cut hair. I want you to cut my hair. I don't want to see Fred anymore."

"How short?" She asked. _That's a stupid question Hermione. A distraught George Weasley shows up and you ask him how short he wants his hair?_

"Not bald but almost gone."

Hermione looked at her Dad, "Daddy? Do you know where the razor is?"

"Your mum bought a new one. It's in our bathroom, lower right cabinet. Have we met him before?"

Hermione took George's hand and dragged him into the living room, "Mum, Dad, this is George Weasley. George these are my parents John and Helen Granger."

"Nice to meet you," he said automatically. He seemed rather out of it, Hermione thought. Maybe he just didn't want to see Fred anymore when he looked in the mirror.

"Come on George let's go cut your hair."

John looked at his wife after they'd gone upstairs, "He was one of the twins, right?"  
Helen nodded, "Don't you remember what Kingsley said? Fred was killed in the final battle against that bad man."

John's eyes widened in understanding, "Well no wonder the poor bloke is so upset looking and wants his hair chopped off. We should get him some clothes. He'll need a shower after that haircut."

"One step ahead of you," Helen grabbed the car keys and tossed them to her husband with a quick list of things the boy would need.

* * *

George sat, looking away from the mirror as Hermione used the razor with the plastic attachment to cut his hair down to one-sixteenth of an inch. If George was honest, he rather enjoyed Hermione's hands moving through his hair, brushing it off of his head and neck. She finished up and used magic to make the hair go into the trash can, "I'm glad for that spell," she smiled, looking at him, "Why are you here George? You don't have to say anything more, just tell me why you're here."

He looked into the mirror and for the first time since he'd seen Fred's dead body, he smiled, "I missed my favorite Granger. Can I stay here with you? Just for a bit? You've looked me in the eye since I got here. My own family refuses to and treats me like I'm going to break into a million pieces. I can't be in that house anymore and I can't be in that store for now. Please? I'll be super helpful around the house!"

Hermione hugged him, "Of course you can stay. There's a guest bedroom. For now you should take a shower. My dad has extra things to shower with," she found them, "this is shampoo and conditioner. Yes your hair's short but you should run your hands through it to get the rest of the loose hair off. And then there's the bodywash and this," she pulled out something George had never seen before, "the mesh side, the soft part," she added, realizing she was talking to a Pureblood wizard, "you squeeze some bodywash onto it like you would a washcloth or something."

"I can figure out how to shower," he teased her, "towels?"  
She got him out a towel and kissed his cheek, "I'll be downstairs with my parents."

"Thanks," he removed his clothes once she shut the door and he looked in the mirror. "You're George. You are George. And everyone in this house sees and will only see George. You don't have to be anyone else. You can just be George. You don't have to hide anymore George." He stared at himself for a few minutes before stripping down and seeing the birthmark on his hip. It was one of three things on his body that were different from Fred. It wasn't shaped like anything. At least nothing he recognized. He figured out how to turn the shower on and took the things Hermione had given him, entering the shower and watching red hair fall down the drain.

* * *

Hermione sat with her mum and talked a bit about what George had asked her. "You don't mind, do you? I couldn't throw him out. His whole family sees his twin."

"Then why come here? Don't you?"

"I see George," she smiled. "I've always been able to tell them apart. George's eyes are darker and he's more thoughtful than Fred."

Helen smiled and watched the telly, "He can stay as long as he needs to Hermione."

"Thanks Mum," she smiled. "Where's Daddy?"

"Buying George some clothes. He showed up with nothing."

When George exited the shower he came downstairs with a towel held around his waist. Hermione admired the shirtless Weasley twin. George was very appealing, physically speaking. "You look very handsome with your new haircut George," Helen smiled.

"Thank you," he nodded politely, "Umm, I got out of the shower and realized that I don't have any clothes."

"Yeah my parents came to your rescue. Come on I'll show you the guest room," she said to him. George stared at the television, "George?"

"What's going on?"

"It's a footy game. You know, football?" George shook his head and John looked at him, "Oh that's right. Hermione said you're from an all-wizards family. Footy is a Muggle sport. I'll explain it to you sometime."

Hermione was proud her parents understood words like Muggle and could use them properly. "For now, George, let's get your naked self out of my parents' living room," she led him upstairs and to the first door on the left, "This is your room. My dad bought you a whole bunch of Muggle clothes."

"All this?" He looked at her in surprise, "Just for me?"

"Yes," she pulled up a pair of boxers with R2-D2 on them, "these should work."

"What's on them?"

"R2-D2. He's a robot from a science-fiction movie."

"R2-D2," George repeated, "Why does the arse say 'Star Wars'?"

"That's the film," she explained. "Go on, put them on. Here this can be a pajama top. It's a training jersey for England's national footy team," she tossed it to him, "and there's these pajama pants too."

"Who's on the pants?"

"Well that green suited guy is the Green Lantern. He's a superhero in comic books. His ring can create anything his mind imagines."

"So he's like you and me," George smiled. "And the guy with the red costume and lightning bolt?"

"The Flash. Fastest man alive."

"And that's a super power?"

"It is," she nodded.

George looked at the red 'S' encapsulated in a diamond, "What's this?"

"Superman," she answered. "I'll take you to a Muggle comic shop tomorrow. You can learn about them."

"Wait what about this guy with the pointy mask?"

"That's Batman. He doesn't have a superpower."

George looked at all his new clothes. "I can pay them back."

"They won't let you George. I got my stubbornness from them." George smiled. "I like your hair. Or lack thereof, I suppose."

George, fully dressed now, hugged her, "Thank you Hermione."

"You're very welcome George," she whispered into his ear as he held her. She pulled away reluctantly, "Come on, I'll show you the house so you know where everything is."

* * *

Before George knew it, he was practically an honorary Granger. Hermione would take him out to different Muggle shops that he'd never been before, and he was very impressed and interested in Muggle culture. Only unlike his father, he was actually learning accurate things. Hermione even took him to a Muggle arcade. George was over the moon. He'd always wanted to go to one. But the best part was that Hermione wasn't afraid to talk to him about Fred. One night, as they sat outside looking up at the stars in a park near her house, she finally asked, "Why me, George? Why did you come to me?"

"I guess," George sighed, "you were the only person I could think of. My family is rather insular, if you haven't noticed."

Hermione smiled, "I did notice that."

"I don't have many friends outside of them. The ones I did were friends Fred and I both shared, and…"

"They see the same thing that everyone else does," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's nice, talking to you about him."

Hermione shifted to rest her head on his chest, "Do you realize you've been living with us for just over two months now?"

"Am I imposing?"

"No of course not," she shook her head, "I think my parents are glad you're there. I don't mope with you around. I go out, do things…it's fun."

"I think so too. My favorite Granger."

"Well you've known me the longest," she teased. "And I'm closest to your age."

"We're only seventeen months apart," George nodded. "You are beautiful." She blushed but let him continue his flirting. They flirted all the time these past two months. At first it had been innocent, but then the unlikely pair had taken to curling up together on the couch. Her parents had noticed it and smiled. They liked Hermione and George together. He made her laugh, he made her relax, and Hermione seemed to have an effect on him as well. They wholeheartedly approved of the direction their daughter and George's relationship was headed, even if the two the relationship affected seemed unaware of it.

"I think you like making me blush," she said.

"Well you do look incredibly cute when you blush," he said, suddenly feeling warmer. "Hermione…"

"Yes George?"

"I want to kiss you," he whispered, looking into her beautiful whiskey-colored eyes.

"I would like you to kiss me," she smiled, grinning as he turned so that she was underneath him and capturing her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their first kiss quickly led to their second, and their third, until finally they both realized that they were without a doubt snogging in a public park and they didn't intend on stopping anytime soon.

* * *

Unfortunately they had to breathe and so they broke the kiss to gather their breath, grinning like idiots at one another. "I've wanted to do that for days now," he said as he gathered his breath.

"Me too," she rested her head against the grass, "my parents are going to be over the moon."

"They do seem to smile every time they see us together," George nodded. "Tomorrow I have to go to the shop. It's always closed on Sundays, so I thought that I could fill up the inventory. Verity wrote me today saying our stocks are running low."

"It's taken a long time for that to happen," she said, looking at him in surprise, "is business slow?"

"No," he shook his head and smiled as Hermione ran her hands over his ears. He was so glad to have dodged that curse Snape sent his way. "Fred and I made lots of inventory before and during the time we were in hiding. But unfortunately we are finally starting to run out. I thought I could give you some privacy with your family."

"That depends on how much snogging happens between now and then," she kissed him hungrily and George moaned into her mouth. "I could help," she offered.

"Tempting," he mumbled into her mouth, "it's getting cold out. We should go back."

"Yeah let's go back home," she said, letting George stand and help her up. They walked back together, their newfound closeness evident in how they held one another's hand. "We can't just be friends George."

"Yeah about that snogging…I think we're past this point but I should ask you anyway. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course George," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. As they walked back she spoke, "You know if I said no you might think me a slag," she quipped.

George turned to tell her that was impossible but he saw her smile and he laughed, "I would never expect you to joke about that Hermione."

"Just one thing George."

"What?"

"Never call me 'Mione. I hate it. Ron does it because it makes my name sound like 'mine'. I will hex you, George. Hard."

"Noted," he smiled, "will your mum squeal? Because honestly my sister will shriek like a banshee whenever she finds out about us."

Hermione laughed as they turned up the drive of her family home, "I don't think she will, but I think my dad will give you a faux-talking to about how to treat me."

"I can handle that," George promised, letting her unlock the door and walk in ahead of him.

George didn't know how her parents knew, but he was pretty sure that their grins were bigger than when he and Hermione had grinned at each other to catch their breath after their first snogging session. "You better not hurt my baby girl," John said, doing his best to look imposing. George, knowing the man, just found it comical. He was certain anyone else would be terrified though.

"I never plan to," he promised. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and dragged George toward the study.

Helen and John frowned, "Hermione?"

"George and I are going to snog in the study. If you object we can always go upstairs to my bedroom," she said, tossing them a devilish grin.

"Sweet Merlin Hermione," George said as she pulled him to the couch and laid down on it with him, "I like holding you."

"I know that," she smiled.

"I really like snogging you," he said, leaning close.

"I most definitely know that," she pulled him into a deep kiss. When they stopped they joined her parents to watch a television show and then George walked her to her bedroom, kissing her good night. Hermione went to sleep that night with a huge grin on her face. In the next room her new boyfriend was doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay so originally this chapter involved a jump to Christmas from where we had previously been at the end of chapter 1. I deleted it this morning and wrote this instead. Here's the thing. I like reading stories where there's tension between character A and character B and unrequited love. But other times I hate it. I hate it because I don't think, after a war in which they lost everything, endured torture, starved, lost body parts, etc. that they would stand by and let their first chance at happiness just vanish from their sight or be too shy or uncertain to go after it. So I don't write unrequited love. That's just me. I pay all due deference to people who can write those stories. I like reading them, like I said. I just don't like writing them.

So anyway, I deleted the Christmas chapter because it ignored things I set up in chapter 1, like George's emotional rawness when he showed up and his little speech to himself in the bathroom mirror about being 'just George'. I gave him a monologue instead. Don't worry, more of his healing will be mentioned when he finally sees his family. I'm just trying to give him and Hermione some room to let their relationship go as it will and to establish what exactly they are to one another. I have a feeling the Weasleys will want to know what their relationship is too.

If a new update takes a little longer than this one does it's because I'm taking the story in a completely new direction. Whew sorry for the long Author's Note. On to the story!

* * *

The next day Hermione and George went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes together, and he immediately put her to work on the love potion variants for the Wonderwitch products. Hermione had never really thought about how much work Fred and George put into these items. Each had a different alteration that was subtle, but that changed the core of the potion substantially. It was surprising. And Hermione found it actually rather attractive that her boyfriend was this clever. When she had finished the potions, which were finally complete around lunchtime, she checked on George. "Ready to bottle?" He asked.

"Oh I'm permitted to do that? Just four hours ago you weren't sure I should know how to make the damn things."

George winked at her, "Can't have you running off and selling them for less than I do. Oh Merlin."

"What?"

George shook his head, "We can't let anyone know that Perfect Prefect Granger is involved in this. Imagine the scandal it would create!" He waved his hands about as though to illustrate the magnitude of the supposed scandal.

"Such a scandal," Hermione covered her mouth with her hands to hide her laugh, "let's go bottle the potions George. We need food."

"Okay but I'm watching you to make sure you don't nick anything," he gave her his best Filch impression and she laughed, pulling him to her and kissing him. "It's cheating to use your womanly wiles on me."

"You're the first boy I know that thinks I have womanly wiles," she teased, "thank you."

"Quite welcome, milady," he bowed dramatically before her and they went off to bottle the potions. "I should create new products," he said after a long companionable silence between them. "Fred and I would create new products every month."

Hermione nodded, "If you need help I have some ideas for the shop."

"Like what?" George asked, curious.

She put the toppers on the vials of Crush Blush, "Well you have a love potion line. Why not a sex-related line? And why not have a pet line of products? Toys for cats and whatnot."

George screwed plungers onto the Calamity Lotion bottles as he thought about this. Actually that was a brilliant idea. He could see that working excellently. And it would bring new traffic into the store. He was so busy thinking about this he almost didn't hear what she said next, "And for people with scars I was thinking you could make some kind of makeup to cover them. You know how some girls get with their vanity." George thought about who he knew that was vain. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet weren't. Ginny and his mum weren't. Hermione wasn't. "George? Are you listening?"

He turned and looked at her, "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about girls I know who are vain. I can't think of a one. Perk of hanging out with brilliance, I bet," he wrapped an arm around her, "Right?"

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes and George leaned in to kiss her, "More like perk of hanging out with Quidditch players. I just have to bottle the First Love Beguiling Bubbles with their wand and then we can continue that."

George nodded and took the items that Hermione had already placed in boxes, carrying them out to the Wonderwitch section and stocking the shelves. "Verity's going to walk in on Tuesday and the whole place will be restocked and the books taken care of…We're like those elves that helped that shoe cobbler out," he called out to the backroom. He heard Hermione laugh. Grinning, George restocked the Wonderwitch area.

Once they were done with that they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, unabashedly holding hands. "I just wanted to tell you, your ideas are brilliant."

She smiled and blushed as they sat down and Tom handed them a couple of menus. "Thank you George."

"I really mean it. In fact, I was wondering…and if you say no it's okay I won't hold it against you…would you like to assist me in product development?"

Hermione just stared at him, eyes wide, surprised. Finally she pulled herself together, "George I don't know what to say. That's an amazing honor to offer me. Are you sure…I mean we just started dating. I don't want to run into any problems if anything should happen in either front." Well George hadn't thought of that. He frowned. "George?"

"I just…I guess I didn't think anything would go wrong between us. It's not like we're together out of the blue or anything."

She moved to his side of the booth and kissed him, "I'm not thinking that anything is going to go wrong with us, George. But if anything did, just hypothetically, then what would happen? Would we be working together as exes? Would we…" Hermione was cut off by George kissing her, his tongue cutting her off very effectively.

When they pulled apart for air he smiled at her, "I don't care. I…what's between us is stronger than a crush or a first date. We've known each other for 8 years, Hermione. Eight years of laughter, of teasing, of quiet respect. We can't turn that off anymore than we can turn off how we feel about each other. If I can walk back into that shop, without Fred, I can do anything. That was the greatest loss I could ever go through. I lost my twin. My other me. But thanks to you and your parents and the shop I'm fine. I can say his name and not feel my heart hit the floor. I can laugh about our antics growing up. I can enter that store and not crumple to the ground in tears. And I can do all of that because of you. You've made me feel like…well like me." He kissed her again and she smiled into it. "If you don't want to for any of those reasons you said, then just say no. But I'd like you to work with me. I'd like to put that renowned Granger brain to good use. I don't mind bragging that you're working with me, and you'd get paid for your work. You're bloody brilliant, Hermione. You're my bloody brilliant and beautiful girlfriend. If we added mischief maker to that title you'd be the perfect triple threat."

She looked at him. Never had she heard him voice any of that. Hermione kissed him, "Yes George. I'll do it."

"Fantastic!" He kissed her again and they only pulled apart when Tom arrived, smiling at the couple to take their order.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay honestly, this chapter has been KILLING ME. I'm still not all that pleased with it. I wanted to write to keep the T rating in place for now, but evolve their relationship slightly and talk about Hermione's birthday. ****So here we go. **

Fun fact- Hermione's birthday is September 17, 1979; George's is April 1, 1978. Just a fact that surprised me when I learned of it awhile ago. 

* * *

As Hermione's nineteenth birthday grew closer George felt himself wondering what to get her. They'd now been a couple for around a month. They'd gone on several dates; to the zoo, to a movie, to a romantic dinner and dancing. Hermione didn't care about presents. He'd learned that when he'd offered to buy her a book she'd wanted only to have her refuse and pay for it herself. Gestures. Hermione liked gestures. And suddenly George Weasley knew exactly what to get the woman he had fallen for.

September 18th dawned a bright, beautiful morning. George breathed a sigh of relief and walked into her bedroom, knocking on the door, "Happy birthday oh beautiful one."

Hermione sat up and smiled as George walked in and shut her door behind him, "Thank you," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. George shifted to sit on the bed and she pulled him to lay against her, "Well today is starting off wonderfully."

George chuckled and deepened the kiss before pulling back, "I have the perfect birthday present for you." She reached for him but he sat up, "You have to get up to get it."

"Party pooper," she pouted. George rolled his eyes and kissed her, "What if I just want you for my birthday?"

"I'd say that is entirely doable, after you get your present and we are no longer in the house with your parents."

"That's acceptable to me," she said, taking his hand and leading him out of her bedroom and downstairs.

* * *

Just as they were about to go on the picnic George had planned for her birthday they heard rain clouds thundering. Standing on the porch they saw the rain begin to fall in a torrential downpour, "Bloody hell," George cursed, "so much for your present." He looked at her, "We were going to have a picnic in that spot we first kissed in."

She smiled, "That sounds perfect George. We could still have a picnic, of sorts."

"I wanted us to have privacy. I'm leasing out the flat above the store so we can't go there," he frowned.

Hermione squeezed his hand, "I appreciate the sentiment, George."

George sat down on a chair, "I really wanted today to be special for you. It's your first birthday with me as your boyfriend."

She sat in his lap and affectionately ran her fingers over the back of his neck. "George, the fact that you understood that more than a book or candy or some piece of jewelry that I would rather have a simple lunch with you means more to me than anything." Hermione leaned in and kissed him, "I propose an idea. The park has enclosed picnic tables. We could sit there and eat."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm Muggleborn," she answered, snuggling into him. "Let's go. We can use an umbrella to get there."

George was annoyed he hadn't thought of the umbrella and the covered picnic tables. But since he got to have his special picnic with Hermione he wasn't complaining. After lunch, the rain still pouring down, Hermione looked at him, "So what about after lunch?"

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, "I was thinking a large amount of this."

"I like that," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed her down onto her back and the kissing deepened.

When George felt an erection forming he pulled away and looked at her, "When you said you wanted me for your birthday…did you mean…did you mean sex?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding. George smiled and kissed her again, "Where can we go, though? We need privacy."

"I just don't want to take you to a hotel or something," he ran his hand over her cheek.

Hermione stood and got up, "George I know what to do."

* * *

Hermione's brilliant idea, it turned out, was to sneak back to her house once her parents had left to get some things for Hermione's birthday dinner that night. They went up to her bedroom, then locked and warded the door. She looked at him, "I think dating you has corrupted my mind."

"Lucky me," he leaned in to kiss her before frowning, "wait, what about birth control?"

"One step ahead of you," Hermione opened up her nightstand to reveal a contraception potion. "I got it in Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago when we finished restocking the shelves." She removed the top and drained it, "Tastes better than I expected," she said, placing it back in the drawer, "Four months of protection." George grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She'd been thinking of being intimate with him for a longer time than he'd expected. His desire for her wasn't exactly a secret. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "I liked my present, George. But something tells me I'm going to like this even more."

"Me too," he managed to say before her mouth claimed his in a searing kiss.

* * *

George had been with two other women in his life. Neither held a candle to Hermione. Her passion and her fiery attitude were huge assets in bed together. He shifted to hold her, "So how'd I do?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm impressed. You felt incredible."

"You don't hurt or anything?"

Hermione rolled on top of him, "George, I'm not a virgin."

"Well not now, no," he said, confused.

"No I meant I wasn't a virgin before you either. Remember Viktor Krum?"

"Your fourth year?"

"Actually the summer after my fifth," she said. "It was okay, nothing great. Maybe I just didn't feel for Viktor what I feel for you, but this time felt so much better than my first."

He kissed her. He felt his possessive side kicking in but shut that down. He'd been with other people too; it was unfair to expect her to be a virgin. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Were you ever…with Ron?"

"I kissed him once. It felt like kissing Harry or Ginny; a sibling relationship not a romantic one."

"Good," he said. "I can handle you being with Krummy, but not with ickle Ronnikins."

"So who were your others?"

"Alicia Spinnet was my first," he said, looking at her naked body straddling him, "you look so hot like that."

Hermione smiled and beckoned to him. George sat upright and kissed her, "I cannot believe no one at Hogwarts ever saw how hot you are."

"George…"

"You are so amazingly sexy," he rubbed himself against her, "why didn't they see it?"

"Because you have excellent taste in women," she teased. "Now shut up and kiss me George. We have another couple hours before they come home."

* * *

When her parents returned the couple, freshly showered, was snuggling on the couch together. After hellos her parents went to the kitchen and George looked at Hermione, "So now what do you want to do? With your career, I mean."

Hermione rested her head against his chest, "I've been debating that. I like working with you, but it's not my passion. I could help you in my spare time. I'm torn, personally. Part of me wants to open up a bookstore in the Alley; I could live above it. But another part of me wants to heal people, work as a Healer."

"I'll support whatever you decide to do," he promised. Hermione smiled. George was so great. "What kind of bookstore, for curiosity's sake?"

"I'm thinking a thematic bookstore with Muggle and Wizard books. Like a room for mystery with some sort of mystery scene; a fantasy room with some kind of fantastical scene on it…"

"A humor room because your boyfriend is a prankster and likes the funny pages," George offered.

She laughed against his chest, "I suppose if said boyfriend helped me set up the store I would consider it. But anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was thinking about a sci-fi room, a romance room, comic book room, and a children's room. What do you think?"

"I think my brilliant girlfriend has put an inordinate amount of thought into a possible career path. Do what makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

George chuckled, "You can do me whenever you wish." She playfully smacked him upside the head for that before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N- ********Hermione's career has finally been established in my mind. She's going to open up her own bookstore to just relax for once in her life. I know very little about Flourish & Blott's store, but I've always assumed that they don't carry books by Muggles. So Hermione could be very unique. Any good bookstore names? Review and give them to me, I might use them. I'm drawing a blank on that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Yay a new chapter. Well the story is picking itself up, which I'm grateful for. Chapter 3 was hard for me, but this one (though it started out rough) came out smooth. I had to stop myself to upload before I got too into Christmas. I am changing the rating of the story to M to be safe and also something about sexual situations and me getting a wee bit graphic. I really appreciate the few reviews I've received. **

**Oh, quick shoutout to my mom and brother for helping me figure out the name of Hermione's future book store. And for you Shakespeare fans (I can't be the only one, right?) there will be a nod in upcoming chapters. On with the story!**

* * *

By the time the Christmas season had begun George and Hermione had agreed to no longer keep their relationship a secret from the Weasley family. That didn't mean they were bursting to tell them, however. Ginny would squeal, Molly would be over the moon, Harry would be oblivious, Ron would be an idiot…it really wasn't at the top of their list to invite drama. The young couple worked at the joke shop together during the week, first just a few days a week and then slowly it increased. Hermione kept an eye on George, who had begun working on new items. It seemed to her that he was recovering from the grieving quickly; perhaps too quickly. "Hermione if you stare at me any longer I might turn to stone."

"Sorry," she blushed and went back to stocking the shelf.

"Ask me what you want to ask me," he said. "It's been bugging you for the past three days already."

She stopped what she was doing and moved to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him, "I worry."

"About me?"

Hermione nodded, "George when you came to me that night, that first night when you asked me to cut your hair…you seemed so sad, so defeated, so broken. And then I cut it and it was almost like I'd lifted all the stress and pressure right off of your shoulders. But…well I guess I got distracted from it when you started kissing me a couple months later; I just want to know if you're actually okay, and if you are, why?"

"That's easy enough to answer," George pulled away from her and led her into his workshop. He opened up a filing cabinet and handed a letter to her. "I found this when I was cleaning out the apartment. Go ahead, read it."

Hermione sighed but nodded, opening the letter and reading:

_Dear George,_

_ I really hope you never read this. I hope we die at the same time, on the same day, almost 200 years old. I hope we both have long, happy lives and lots of little ones causing havoc worse than we ever did. Our wives would have to be special people to put up with that. Let alone us. _

_ But I'm getting distracted. The point is, if you read this then I'm dead. Now George, don't mope. You always were the mopey twin. Is that a word? Should have made Granger proofread this. No one in our family would be smart enough to know. Ahhh I'm getting distracted again. I'd bet money that girl winds up Head Girl. _

_ Maybe I keep getting distracted because I don't want to write this letter. But if you read this, I want you to know a few things. First, make sure our family is still plagued by pranks and troubles. Keep everyone laughing, smiling, having fun. It's what we do, Forge, and we're pretty bloody amazing at it. Ha ha! I can almost hear Mum yelling at me for cursing in a letter. _

_ Right, anyway mate, I promise to stay focused now. I want you to not blame yourself. I want you to live. To love, to do all those things we would talk about. I want you to have the courage to go after a girl, rather than depend on me to be the ice breaker. I want you to always keep your hair short. We don't look good with long hair. I want you to have kids and be happy and proud of our work in the shop. Don't be afraid to ask for help. Don't be ashamed of being happy. I want you to be._

_ Just one favor, mate; I have a couple other letters. I'd like you to deliver them. I know, horrible manners for a dead bloke. Never been one for manners though. Enclosed you'll find three letters with their recipients' names written on them. Just give them to them by hand. _

_ Well George, that's it. That's all I have to say. You're my best mate, my twin, my less attractive, more brilliant half. Just don't end up alone, George. And don't reform and be well-behaved. I'll haunt you if that happens. I MEAN IT._

_ With love from the more attractive, better twin,_

_ Fred _

Hermione looked at George, "Well I could have helped him with his grammar. Sheesh." George chuckled. She handed him back the letter, "Who were the three letters for?"

"Angelina, Lee," George shrugged, pulling her into his arms, "and the last one says it belongs to Fred's future nephews/nieces by way of me."

"That's sweet of him," Hermione smiled. "So this letter helped?"

George nodded, "I just…up until I read the letter, I was just thinking about how much I missed him. You were the first one to not accidentally call me Fred. Well your parents haven't but they didn't know him," he leaned in to kiss her, "and I thought about you and would I want to blow my chance with you because I can't let go of the past. The answer was no. Also I think Fred would find a way haunt me if I did let myself go."

"So you're okay completely? Christmas won't be hard with your parents?"

"I'm ready," he said. "But just in case, maybe you can call me Fred on occasion, make sure I don't flinch?"

Hermione nodded her agreement with this. "Oh George, I know how to make your family understand you're better."

"How?"

"Invent a new prank and make them all the victims of it."

George smirked, "I think I am corrupting your mind, my dear." He kissed her, "Help me think it up?"

"Absolutely. It should be edible. They will trust me if I give it to them so it's an automatic in."

"So glad you fell for me," he kissed her, "I'm warping your Prefectness."

Hermione smiled and pulled away, "Or the war caused me to lighten my attitude."

He shook his head with his deep blue eyes twinkling with mischief, "Nope. Clearly I'm the cause. Now let's go finish stacking everything."

As she followed him out Hermione muttered, "Good thing I'm not dating him for his humility."

* * *

That evening, her parents out on a date, George and Hermione entered her bedroom and fell into bed together. Clothes were hurriedly removed and lovemaking began quickly. Just as Hermione was climaxing she called out, "FRED!"

George stilled, his cock deflated, and looked down to see a smirking nude Hermione Granger. He frowned at her. "That wasn't funny."

"I think it was," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "You told me to say his name instead of yours on occasion. This was an occasion."

He really was a bad influence on her. "I retract the previous request. Don't call me my brother's name."

She reached up, pulling him down to her, "George?"

"Hmm?" He kissed her neck and set to work trying to get himself aroused again.

"You didn't flinch when I called out his name. That's an improvement."

George glared at her, "Do you not want to have sex with me tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "Go ahead, deprive me. I'll just go take a shower. Might take my time," she didn't bother putting on her robe, just walked into her bathroom. George cursed under his breath as he followed her. All she had to do was take her top off, hint at anything sexual, and he'd do whatever she wanted. Unfortunately for him, Hermione knew this.

Once they were inside the shower Hermione got on her knees and gave him a blowjob. When he climaxed she swallowed and stood up. George took care of washing her, "That was amazing. And thank you for pointing out the absurdity of my request."

"You're welcome," she leaned against him, "I love you George."

He stared at her. Hermione blushed and leaned in to kiss him, "You've never said it before," he whispered.

"I just did," she kissed him again and turned off the shower, "I love you."

George stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels, handing her one as he dried off. When he finished he pulled her against him, "I love you too Hermione. So incredibly much," he hugged her tightly before suddenly pulling away, "I know what you could call your bookshop."

She looked up at him, curious. "What George?"

"Midsummer's Dream," he answered, carefully watching her reaction.

"George that's from my favorite Shakespeare play!" Hermione leaped up onto him, her legs around his waist, kissing him with a mix of determination, glee, and lust. George carried her to the bed and they fell into it, their passion for one another renewed with their confessions of love and his help with her intended career.

* * *

George woke Christmas morning curled up in Hermione's bed against his beautiful brunette girlfriend. He shifted and kissed her shoulder, "Good morning."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, turning over so she could bury her head in his chest.

"Maybe I should tell everyone that you're not a morning person," George smirked.

Hermione's eyes shot open, "I'm up. You can't tell anyone about that George. They'll tease me and won't shut up."

"I want to open my presents," he said. "Presents are fun to open on Christmas morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss him, "Fine let's get up. I'm in love with the world's ultimate kid."

"You're so lucky," he grinned. Hermione got up and slid on her pajama shirt, then looked at George, who was holding her underwear, "What?"

"Hand them over," she held out her hand and George handed them to her, pouting. "What did you want with them?"

"Nothing I was looking for our clothes. I don't know if you've noticed this but our clothes wind up all over your bedroom." George pointed up at her ceiling fan, "Exhibit A."

She glanced up to see George's boxers hanging on one of the blades. She slid her underwear on and climbed onto her bed, grabbing them and handing them to him, "Okay maybe you have a point." They finished sliding on some clothes, used their bathrooms separately, and then went downstairs.

* * *

As George moved to the tree Hermione glanced at the clock. 6:38 a.m.; she looked at her boyfriend, "George it's not even 7am."

"You know how I wished you Happy Birthday first? I want to give you my present first," he found his present to her and walked to the loveseat, handing it to her and sitting with her, holding her in his lap as she undid the bow on the box. Inside was an envelope.

She looked up at him, confused, but opened it. Hermione read the letter before staring at him, "George…"

"Now before you get mad at me, Harry gave us the seed money for our joke shop. And the shop has been doing really, really well and you refuse your paycheck each time I offer it to you."

Hermione shook her head, "George this check is for 5000 galleons. I haven't done that much."

"True. Let me explain, please," Hermione fell silent and George continued, "You have to have starter money, and the shop is doing so fantastic with your ideas to improve it and extend our lines. If it bugs you, you can pay me back for however much you think you owe me. But I won't ask for it. Just know that when you're ready to pay me back, I won't refuse it. I promise." He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, "I want you to have your shop. And I saw a great place. That shop that's opposite WWW? It's for sale. It has a really nice loft above the shop. I took a tour of it last week to make sure it'd be suitable to your needs. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice sized kitchen. Actually it's better than my old apartment with Fred." He smiled at her, "We've talked about living together and I figured part of the money I'm giving you can be for my half of the rent and the bills s-" He was cut off as Hermione kissed him eagerly.

"I love my present George. Thank you," she hugged him, "A bookshop, our own place to live, this is great." George just smiled and held her for a bit. "I want you to have your present," she walked to the tree and grabbed the box for George, "Happy Christmas oh handsome one."

He smiled and opened it, Hermione shifting her position on the loveseat to see him open it. George smiled and looked at her, "This…this is…"

"I looked up your plans from the shop for the snowglobes you sell and asked Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick for help. We basically created a living memory. Peeves says hello, by the way," she added.

George pushed the button on the base of the surprisingly large snowglobe to witness two redheaded figures turning the hallway of Hogwarts into a swamp and launching fireworks. He watched a miniature, trollish looking Umbridge fleeing from the dragon and looked at Hermione, "This is amazing."

"It's not your only present," she added, nodding to the box.

George looked inside to find two beater's bats. He recognized them. They were the bats he and Fred had used for almost six years at Hogwarts. He looked at Hermione, who was smiling warmly. He leaned in and kissed her, "Thank you."

"I thought you could cross them like swords over the door as you exit WWW or something. Professor McGonagall was surprised that I asked for them."

"This is so perfect," he kissed her, "Thank you."

"I love you George."

"I love you too," he kissed her, "this means so much to me. You are the best girlfriend ever, Hermione Granger."

"Well thank you George. It's a title I wear proudly," she nuzzled his neck, "Still have one present left though."

"You're trying to spoil me aren't you," he teased.

"A little," she admitted. "I just…I wanted to give you something to remember him by. And to pay tribute to your greatest prank." She got up and took the last package for him, "Open this one George."

He carefully opened up the present to unveil a large notebook titled '_George's Inventions_'. "I've noticed you don't really have one place to write down your ideas. I thought this might help. It's charmed to hide if others pick it up. But so long as you're holding it the book will reveal itself to someone else. That way you can show me." He grinned and kissed her. She really was phenomenal.

"I got you one extra gift too. Something you can show off," he found the small present and handed it to her. Inside was a locket. The locket had an otter imprinted on it. She smiled and George leaned close, "Open it."

She did. Inside was a single picture of Hermione and George, the moving picture showing them sharing a kiss and snuggling up together. She smiled. Then she noticed the engraving in the lid of the locket. She read, 'To my marginally better half with love'. She looked at George, who was grinning. "You do know how to ruin a moment."

"Look at the back," he said.

Hermione turned it over to see a heart etched into it, with Hermione + George 13/8/98 etched inside of the heart. She smiled up at him, "Okay you got the moment back."

"Just kiss me already," he pulled her into his lap and they kissed, savoring the moment together.

* * *

**A/N- Next up: Christmas at the Burrow! What is George's prank that he's playing on the entire family? How will Ginny, Molly, Harry, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Fleur react to the couple being a couple? How will the Grangers and the Weasleys react to the couple moving in together? Will George ruin another moment? Will Crookshanks ever make an appearance? Stay tuned for the next exciting issue of Superman Unchai-whoops, I got a little overzealous there. But anyway, stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay this one is shorter than I expected it to be. Christmas at the Weasleys. I still don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic.**

* * *

When they arrived outside the burrow, both wearing Weasley sweaters underneath their winter coats, Hermione felt suddenly nervous. George hugged her, "It'll be okay Hermione. They'll live with the prank."

"Not my concern George," she said. "I'm nervous about how they'll react to us."

He nodded, "Well the prank is foolproof."

"George I'm being serious."

He cupped her cheek and leaned close, "Hermione I don't care if they love us as a couple or hate it. We're happy. That is all that matters to me. If you want I can punch Ron."

"Or you could kiss me before we go inside and get accosted by your family and Harry."

"Your idea is better," he leaned in and kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck.

* * *

They entered the Burrow a few minutes later, faces flush from the brief snogging session they'd just engaged in. "Hermione! George!"

Hermione felt herself pulled into a crushing hug, "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly dear," she admonished before pulling George into a hug, "oh you both look great."

"Um, Mum, I have something to tell you. All of you," he added as he saw his siblings, Fleur, and Harry entering the entryway. He took Hermione's hand and she moved close to him, smiling at him. "Hermione and I are dating."

All at once everyone responded. "WONDERFUL!" Molly cried out.

"That's great," Arthur said, smiling at Hermione and George.

Bill and Charlie both said, "What?!" Before looking at each other and then grinning at George and Hermione.

"Fantastique!" Fleur declared.

Percy and Harry both looked at George and Hermione curiously; Harry clearly sizing George up while Percy was looking at Hermione as though weighing whether she was okay for his younger brother.

Ginny just shrieked. When she paused for breath they suddenly heard, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sure enough, that outburst was from Ron.

"Well that went almost exactly as we figured," Hermione smiled, "Can I help you with dinner Molly?" She asked as George removed her winter coat for her.

"Oh certainly dear. Fleur has been helping too," Molly took both girls and dragged them into the kitchen while Harry and Charlie yanked Ron back and pushed him toward the living room.

George shrugged out of his coat, "Congratulations," Bill said, "Mum likes your choice in a girlfriend when she kidnaps them into the kitchen."

"Thanks Bill," George looked at him, "You doing okay?"

"I am. I went by the shop the other day but I guess it was your day off. It's doing well."

George nodded, "Hermione had some great ideas. Without her I think it would have been difficult."

"How are you George?"

"Happy," he answered. "I love her."

"Good," Bill hugged him, "Come on, let's go in the living room. I'm sure Ron is restrained."

George looked at the kitchen, "I want to see Hermione first. Be in in a bit."

"Sure," Bill walked into the living room and George headed into the kitchen to see Hermione talking animatedly about her plans for a bookshop. She saw him and smiled, moving to kiss him.

"Miss me?" She asked.

"A bit," he admitted, "Don't let it go to your head."

An eyebrow raise made an appearance and George hugged her, "You okay?"

"I think so. I haven't been back here in a long time."

"Do you need me to sit with you for a bit?"

George held her for a minute before speaking, "No I'll be fine. I want today to be fun, not sad." Hermione smiled and they kissed sweetly before he gave her one final squeeze and nodded to his mother and sister-in-law, leaving the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes at the looks they were giving her and went back to helping them finish up the large Christmas dinner Molly was preparing.

* * *

Hermione set the table on her own while Molly and Fleur began putting everything in serving platters and bowls. She switched the after dinner mints out with the mints they'd made. They looked identical. Everyone sat down to dinner, Hermione and George sitting together. "How long have you two been dating?" Ginny asked.

"Since August 13th," Hermione answered. "George had it engraved in the locket he got me for Christmas." She leaned across the table to show Ginny.

"That's so sweet!" The younger woman shrieked.

"Gin can you lower your volume please?" George asked. "I need my eardrums for my work."

"Here here," Charlie said. "Won't last long if I can't hear the dragons."

"Sorry," Ginny said, "I'm just so excited! You two are absolutely perfect for one another!"

Hermione, wanting to help out Ginny, looked at Harry, "Speaking of perfect for one another, seeing anyone Harry?"

Harry flushed a deep red that almost matched the Weasley's hair. "Uh, no. Not at present."

George saw Ginny's look, "You and Ginny should go out with us sometime. Since you're basically Hermione's brother I need your approval. And if Ginny's there you can have someone to talk to while I snog my girlfriend."

"You're a master of subtlety George," Hermione muttered under her breath. He winked at her. She looked at Harry, "I think it's a great idea Harry. George and I were talking about having dinner and going dancing on New Year's Eve. That way you don't get bored while we're on the dance floor."

Harry just nodded his acceptance of this, not trusting himself to speak. Ginny looked like she was ready to explode in glee. Dinner began with little fanfare, though George and Hermione kept smiling at one another. Finally Ron paused in his food inhalation to ask, "Why are you with George when you could be with me?"

Everyone stared at Ron like he'd grown a second head. "I'm more subtle than him," George said to Hermione.

She actually chuckled before looking at Ron, "Our relationship has nothing to do with you. At all. I love George. George loves me. Our relationship is about the two of us and what we feel for one another. It's not about you. You're like a brother to me."

"Plus I'm her favorite Weasley," George added.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at that, "So you say."

"You haven't corrected me," he retorted, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione kissed him before he turned to Ron, "If you're so hung up on Hermione, then why did you sneak into a motel with Lavender Brown yesterday? I saw you as I was leaving work."

Ron froze like a deer in headlights. Hermione shook her head, "I think that answers your question, Ron. George cares about his lover and treats her with dignity and respect. You clearly don't."

As everyone's attention turned to Ron Hermione and George went back to eating. "You should have invited the girl over," Molly said.

"Why are you so mad at Hermione and George when you have a secret lover?"

"Smooth," Hermione whispered into George's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her, "Let's go into the living room. We can snog."

They each took a mint from the table and then exited the room. It was a bit of a tradition to take the mint from the table and they had to not be obvious. Hermione smiled at the non-prank mint in her hand, "Glad I'm good at palming things."

"No arguments here," George smirked, popping the mint into his mouth. Hermione followed suit before they sat on the couch, kissing one another as they waited for the inevitable.

* * *

It was less than five minutes before they heard a chorus of, "GEORGE!" coming from the kitchen. George and Hermione entered to see the entirety of the Weasley family, and Harry, with changing noses, ears, hair color, eyes…pretty much everything that a person could see was changing.

"What did you do to us?!" Molly yelled at him, her voice fluctuating.

"If you close your eyes and focus on what you want to look like you can be anything you want," George told them. Teddy was laughing and clapping as his hair color changed to match Harry's each time it changed. "Right then. Hello Weasley family and Harry. You have tested out the Metamorphmagus Mints! These wonderful little candies will enable you to alter your facial features and your hair for the length the candy is in your mouth. Once it dissolves, the enchantment ends. So sit back, relax, and have some fun! Thank you for your generosity and patience and appreciation and not getting mad at your favorite Weasley boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "George that's the speech you gave me when you switched out my shampoo with your Metamorphmagus Shampoo. Might want to change it a bit."

"Oh right," he cleared his throat, "Thank you for your generosity and patience and appreciation and not getting mad at your favorite Weasley entrepreneur." He looked at Hermione, "How was that?"

"Acceptable," she smiled. She looked at Ginny, "Ginny, try to imagine your hair purple."

She did and the color changed. For the next 10 minutes the family changed their facial features and their hair styles and colors. When it ceased they all returned to their normal ones. "That was so cool George!" Bill said, "Teddy looked so thrilled, trying to change his hair to whatever Harry's was."

"Thanks but I can't take all the credit. Hermione helped. She's got the skills to prank people. Plus she switched the mints out."

Hermione smiled at the looks of surprise and shock, "I slipped George a normal one under the table and we palmed them to make it look like we took mints from the table."

"Definitely perfect for each other," Charlie said, looking at her with a newfound respect.

* * *

Christmas at the Burrow went well after that. Everyone seemed to recognize that not only were they actually a couple but that George was doing much better. When most of the others were gone Ron approached them, "I'm sorry about earlier. You two look really happy together. And clearly you get on well."

"I forgive you," Hermione said. "You need to learn to control your temper."

"And to not hide your girlfriend. Mum always finds out. Better to just come clean."

"Like you did?" Ron smirked.

George shrugged, "I don't live here. Besides, we weren't hiding. We just didn't go around declaring it."

"Molly's probably planning our wedding now."

Ron nodded, "So…those mints were pretty cool."

"I think they'll be great for the family to take around Teddy," George nodded, "A great gag for people at birthdays and events and whatnot."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are both clueless. Ron, quit treating Lavender like a fling. She has always wanted more with you quit being an arse. And as for you, George, we have a shop to go look at tomorrow."

"Right should really go home and get some rest. It is getting late," George stood and offered her his arm. "Good night Ron."

"Good night," he said.

Hermione and George said their farewells before getting their coats and leaving the Burrow. "That went pretty well," he said.

"Yes it did," she leaned against him. "Let's go home and snuggle together. I want to go look at that shop tomorrow."

"Anything you want," he kissed her and they Disapparated with a loud crack.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Here it is! I must have rewritten the beginning part of this chapter 3 times. I kept changing where the story was going to continue from. Then this plot bunny emerged and I just took off. If you expected an elaborate amount of smut, I'm sorry to disappoint. But sweet fluffy George should hopefully make up for it. And then some unexpected drama! I honestly have no idea where that came from, it just occurred to me when I was in the shower this morning. **

**I think you all know this but I don't own Harry Potter. I will never own Harry Potter. **

* * *

The morning of New Year's Eve dawned to reveal two naked people alone in a flat. George mumbled in his sleep and turned to hold onto his lover tighter. Hermione felt the sun on her face and grumbled in indignation before reaching for her wand and casting a spell to close the curtains. "Good idea," George mumbled.

"Thank you," she said, turning to bury her head in his chest. "I don't want to finish unpacking."

"Spells are good at that."

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep only to wake up again hearing, "GEORGE!"

Her eyes snapped open and looked up at her boyfriend, "You didn't tell your mum we were moving in together, did you." It wasn't a question, but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes that went against her stern voice.

"Nope," he answered, getting up and finding his boxers. He tossed Hermione his worn Ireland National Quidditch Team t-shirt and walked out to the living room to see his mother's head sticking out of the fireplace, "Hey Mum. Nice to see you. Welcome to our home."

"George Fabian Weasley!"

"Hello Molly," Hermione entered in George's shirt and her underwear. Their clothes were all still in boxes and she didn't feel like opening them up to find her robe or anything else.

Molly looked at Hermione, wearing George's large shirt, and then turned her head back to George, "Did you forget to tell me something George?"

George tilted his head in thought, "Umm…oh yeah Mum, Hermione and I are living together now. Without adult supervision. Our own little haven of debauchery," he grinned.

Hermione's palm came into contact with her forehead. When she'd told her parents about them moving in together they were happy for them. They trusted them both and were happy to see their relationship growing and them maturing. And here was George, teasing his overprotective mother about the couple having a haven of debauchery. "First you don't tell me you're dating, now you're suddenly living together?!"

"Molly, we've been living together. Just because we were living at my parents' house doesn't mean we weren't living together. And though I thought George had told you we were moving in together," she smacked him upside the head, "it's a great situation. But do we have to have this conversation while you're in our floo?"

"The two of you can come over for breakfast. It will be finished soon."

"I wonder where our clothes ended up," George said, admiring Hermione in his shirt.

* * *

When Molly left Hermione glared at George, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bait your mother," she answered, opening up a box of clothes, "Let's use those unpacking spells. We need a shower."

George helped her open the boxes and then went to the bathroom to open up those boxes. He decided to answer her once the two rooms were organized. Hermione helped him get out the things they needed in the shower. "If I acted any other way she'd think I was up to something," he answered.

"You don't act like that with my parents. I guess I just don't understand why you enjoy riling her up," she turned on the shower and undressed.

He kissed her and they entered the shower, "I'm the troublemaker of the family. What am I supposed to do, sit down and say, 'Hey Mum I love Hermione Granger and I want to be with her pretty much every minute of every day for the rest of my life. I love holding her in my arms at night and I love the look in her eyes when she looks at me. She's beautiful, she's brilliant, she understands me in ways no one ever has. She loves me, and she gave me a reason to live after Fred died. She makes me a better person and inspires my creations; every time I make her smile my heart skips a beat at her radiance and beauty. Making her laugh makes me feel like I could do anything, even defeat Voldemort with my bare hands. I tease her a ton but I actually do think she's my better half and I love her more and more each day.'" George gave her a sheepish smile, "Mum wouldn't believe me."

"I do," she whispered, her eyes watering at his speech. She kissed him, a deep and passionate kiss full of love, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as they snogged in the shower. "You know some of the girls in my dorm would talk about how romantic it would be to kiss in the rain."

"Yeah?"

"I think this is better," she smiled, reaching between them to stroke his hardening cock. "Much better."

George lifted her up and her foot found the edge of the tub, giving her the ability to get her balance, "I would have to agree. Not exactly polite to be naked in the rain."

"Plus all that mud getting into places mud shouldn't go," she teased, leaning in to kiss him, "this is better." He pressed her against the shower wall and she shifted so that he could enter her, groaning in pleasure as he slid home. "George…"

"Much better," he mumbled, leaning in to kiss her as he used his shoulders to keep her pressed in place. Hermione wrapped a leg around his waist. "Hermione," he groaned when her hips rotated against him, "tease."

"I don't think you can call me a tease when you're making love to me, George," she gasped as he hit a particular spot, "just shut up."

"I even love your bossiness," he smiled, kissing her again as he thrust in and out of her, one hand reaching down to rub her clit while the other cupped her arse.

Hermione dug one hand into his hair while her tongue ran over his bottom row of teeth. His tongue found hers and she groaned into his throat as he pushed her towards her climax. She pressed her body into his and moaned when he shifted to suck on her breasts. "Oh George yes…"

George smiled against her breast before letting his mouth move up to her neck. Her arm wrapped around his neck on instinct, "My beautiful witch," he whispered.

When she climaxed George felt her clench around him and he gave that familiar growl, kissing her as he felt himself go over the edge as well. "I love you," she kissed him, "let's wash up now. We have to go to the Burrow and deal with you not telling your mum about this."

"Are you mad?"

"After that declaration how could I be?"

"So the sex didn't help?"

"I wouldn't go that far," she kissed him once more before grabbing her shampoo, "Now start scrubbing. We don't need your mum giving us attitude for being late." That was a good point actually, and so George behaved himself throughout the shower.

* * *

They got dressed quickly before flooing to the Burrow together. When they stepped out Ginny and Ron were walking down the stairs together. "Hermione! I have the perfect dress for tonight. Wait, why are you here?"

"I forgot to mention that we are living together in the flat above Hermione's store-to-be," George said. "Mum showed up and scolded us."

Ron smirked, "Didn't you lecture me about not having a secret girlfriend?"

"It's not a secret when you forget," George said, frowning. "We've had alot going on. Moving, my own shop, her shop's preparations, the holidays…it's alot to keep track of."

"Plus we finished moving last night," Hermione sighed, "and we were exhausted."

"Extremely," George added, winking at his lover.

* * *

When they entered Molly's back was to them. Hermione and George sat down at the table. Molly didn't say a word to either one throughout breakfast, leaving George to look at Hermione, confused. When everyone got up from breakfast she spoke, "George, stay. I want to speak to you alone."

George looked at Hermione, who looked unsure, "Go on home. I'll be back soon and we can finish unpacking."

"I love you," she said, kissing him.

"I love you too," he said, watching her go to the fireplace and floo back home.

Molly warded the kitchen before turning on her son, "How dare you move in with Hermione!"

George frowned, "What?"

Molly glared at him, "Ron is in love with her and you go off and seduce her!"

He looked around the kitchen. Was he being pranked? "Ron has a girlfriend. Lavender Brown."

Molly insisted, "A girlfriend he clearly didn't want Hermione to know about! And because he loves her!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes that makes perfect sense, Mum. Fall in love with a girl but fuck another one. Perfect bloody sense."

"George Fabian Weasley you are going to break up with Hermione and let Ron go after her. You have no business being with that girl."

"I love her!"

"We both know that isn't true George. She's too smart for you. And Hermione needs a man who has a respectable job. Like you could really provide that for her. So break up with her and clear the way for Ronald."

He felt his temper rising, "If Hermione's too smart for me she's damn well too bloody smart for ickle Ronnikins. And if being a successful entrepreneur isn't respectable then I don't know what is." George opened the door harshly, "Sod off Mum!" He shot a glare at his siblings, who clearly had been trying to listen in, and flooed out of the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione was unpacking her books, placing them on the bookshelf from George's old apartment, when she heard the fireplace go off. She turned only to feel him engulf her in a tight hug, "George?"

"My mum thinks I'm rubbish," he whispered before burying his face in her hair.

She cast spells to clean the soot from his body before moving to the couch and sitting him down on it, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"She told me I should dump you so that Ron can have you. That you're too smart for me and I don't have a respectable job."

"Oh George," Hermione shifted to sit in his lap and kissed his jawline, "I love you. And you are brilliant."

"I know. I just…I guess I thought maybe she had come to respect what I do at the shop," he frowned, "she told me that I have to break up with you and let Ron have his chance and said I was intruding on Ron's territory."

Hermione actually laughed, which made George smile, "That's rubbish. Besides, Ron is with Lavender."

"That's what I said. Mum said obviously he didn't want you to know he was with her because he's in love with you."

She shook her head, "Ron's not smart enough to pull that off."

"I told Mum to sod off."

* * *

Hermione just sat there with him for a bit, "Want to go with me into Muggle London to place an order for books? My parents offered up some seed money too."

"Sure," he nodded. "It'd be a nice change of pace. Could take my mind off of my mum thinking so lowly of me."

"My parents think you're every bit as brilliant as I do George," she kissed him and stood up, "Come on. It'll be fun. We can get some fish & chips for lunch."

"Actually that sounds really good," he got up with her and they slid on their winter coats, hats, gloves, and boots. George grabbed his wallet, making sure he had Muggle money. "Well then, milady, shall we?"

"We shall indeed," she smiled.

They were walking along the sidewalks of London toward the book wholesaler when she spoke, "Did I ever mention you're my favorite Weasley?"

"No but thank you for that," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "I think you know you're my favorite Granger."

"I do," she leaned against him and he gave her an affectionate squeeze, "I've always thought your products are brilliant. And I've always respected your desire for a store of your own. I was so impressed when you accomplished it," George wasn't sure if Hermione knew the impact her words had on him, but each compliment made him feel much better. When he saw her smile he knew she did. "I just don't understand, if your mum doesn't think we should date, why was she so excited on Christmas?"

"She's finally lost her sanity? I don't know. I just know I'm not breaking up with you anytime soon."

* * *

After several hours making a list of inventory she wanted for the store, they placed the order and took a taxi to the fish & chips place Hermione loved so much. They were waiting to place their order when Hermione saw a familiar redhead enter the shop. "Ron," she whispered.

George looked and his eyes narrowed. When he saw the blonde with him he relaxed, "Hey guys," Ron said, "Mind if we join you?"

"Sure," Hermione said. "You know what I like, love, order for me?"

Not eager to be alone with his brother, he almost said no. But Hermione kissed him and he decided he might as well. "Sure," he kissed her, "I think you just want me to pay."

"That too," she winked. "Come on Lavender, we can go find a booth."

* * *

Once they were gone Ron spoke, "I heard what Mum said to you with one of those devices you made," Ron said, trying to sound obscure enough Muggles wouldn't catch on. "I'm sorry. I do love Hermione, just as a friend. Not romantically. She's like a sister."

"Not what you said at Christmas," George pointed out.

"I know. I was being a git. But even if I wanted to date her, I know Hermione wouldn't want to date me. I'm like her brother. And the more I've thought about it the more it makes sense that you two are together." They ordered their food and as they waited for it Ron continued, "I'm happy with Lavender. Really happy with her, actually; that look that's in her eyes when she looks at me…it's wonderful but it's nowhere near what Hermione looks at you like. She loves you so much. I have never seen her engage in any sort of public display of affection. She used to make fun of it in Hogwarts. But she kisses you without a care in the world. So whatever Mum said was not on my behalf. I told her flat out that I am happy with Lav on Boxing Day."

"Then what's her problem? Other than she clearly doesn't think much of me?"

"I don't know," Ron answered. "Can you forgive me for being a git?"

"That's what brothers are for," George nodded.

* * *

"Ron was really upset this morning when he came to see me," Lavender said to Hermione, "I guess Mrs. Weasley said some harsh things to George this morning. Ron was really angry about it. He came and kissed me and told me that I meant so much to him and he didn't care what his mum said he was happy with me and you and George were perfect for each other."

Hermione smiled. That was nice to hear. "I love George. I just don't understand why Mrs. Weasley is trying to match Ron and me together. He's like a brother to me. Just like Harry."

"Maybe she always thought you two would end up together? I don't think she's ever liked me."

"She didn't like Fleur either," Hermione touched Lavender's hand, "don't worry Lavender. Molly doesn't like any of the girls her boys date and/or marry."

"Thanks for that," Lavender smiled. "We were never close at school. I guess because I thought you wanted to be with Ron and I was jealous."

"I just don't understand why Molly seemed okay with us at Christmas and now suddenly doesn't like us together."

Lavender just offered her a supportive smile as the boys arrived with their orders. "Well hi there handsome," Hermione moved so that George could sit with her, "are you two good?"

"Yes," George nodded, handing her her basket of food, "we are."

Ron asked, "So Ginny says you're taking her and Harry out with you tonight? Where?"

"Lee is the DJ at this new nightclub. He's getting us in."

"Opaleye?!" Lavender said, gasping.

George frowned, "Yeah. Is it a big deal?"

"That is the hottest new nightclub around."

George looked at Hermione, who shrugged. They ate their fish and chips as Lavender went on about how the nightclub was so amazing. Hermione leaned against George as they ate and when he finished he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. He looked at Ron and Lavender, "Do you two want to join us? Our main objective is to give Ginny and Harry as much alone time as possible. Maybe we can make them dance together?"

"I don't know why they haven't started dating." Ron looked at Lavender, who nodded emphatically, "Yeah sure that could be fun. Dinner first?"

"Yes," Hermione wrote down the name of the club for them and gave it to Ron. "We'll see you tonight then. Dinner is at 8."

"Sounds great," Ron smiled. "We should head out. See you guys tonight."

George looked at Hermione, "I suppose you want to know what we talked about?"

"You can tell me at home when we're showering to get ready for tonight."

"I'm not planning on showering agai-oh," he smiled as he helped her into her coat, "Well someone does have to help you get those hard to reach spots," he grinned.

"Not someone. You," she kissed him, "we have to go finish unpacking. Come on." George smiled as they went down an alley and Disapparated. Tonight would be fun.

* * *

**A/N- This story needs just one more review to be my most reviewed story. At present it's a 3-way tie XD Molly seems to have had a change of heart...but why? Well I bet we'll find out. Still no Crookshanks. And yes they moved into the loft quickly. For the sake of the plot, I made it a quick one. Plus George already checked it out for her so we can always assume that maybe he got the realtor to speed the process along for her so all she had to do was sign the lease and pay for it. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- If you're hoping for resolution to the Molly thing, you're going to have to wait a bit longer. I really wanted to get Ginny and Harry together, and deal with the absence of Crookshanks. And George and Hermione with other people is fun to write. So this chapter tackles New Year's Eve and a little extra. **

* * *

Instead of all meeting at the restaurant, everyone came to Hermione and George's loft. The girls got ready in Hermione and George's bedroom while George showed his brother and Harry the plans for the store. "She's really excited about this huh?" Ron asked, looking at the bookcases George had installed for her.

"I think she's as excited about this as I was about us moving into our own place. So I think incredibly excited would be an apt description."

Harry smiled, "I thought she might work at the Ministry but I think this is a better fit for her. She can finally just relax."

"Unless we're around Mum," George muttered.

Ron nodded, "She'll get over it. I don't know why she's upset. I told her that I agreed with Ginny; you two are perfect together. I guess I just never expected her to date you."

"Neither did we," George said as they climbed the stairs to the flat, "We were lying out in a park near her house and were watching the stars one night and we just kissed. That led to a snog and then I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes. Never looked back."

* * *

When they entered the girls exited the bedroom. George's jaw dropped. Hermione looked amazing in a tight red dress that stopped at mid-thigh and showcased some tasteful cleavage. "Wow," he whispered. Hermione smiled and kissed him, "I really like that. When did you get it?"

"It's actually Lavender's," she said. "It's not too short?"

"Just short enough," he answered. "I like that bust too," he said, glancing down at her chest.

"George," she warned, though she kissed his cheek.

"I told you that dress fits better on you Hermione," Lavender said, "it hugs you in all the right places. I'm not as ample as you are. You're much curvier."

"Lucky me," George whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled and kissed him, "You other ladies look lovely, even if one of you is my sister and shouldn't be wearing a dress like that."

"Thank you George," Lavender smiled, wearing an ice blue dress that was the same length as Hermione's, though Lavender's was strapless and her bust line was cut a little lower. Ginny was wearing a black dress that was almost knee-length, but it did highlight her breasts and her hips. Harry looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head and Ron muttered that Lavender looked wonderful. George helped Hermione into her coat, Ron helping Lavender and Harry forced to help Ginny.

"We'll all Apparate then, by twos," George said. "Everyone knows where we're going?" Everyone nodded and George took Hermione's arm, Apparating them both. The others followed suit.

* * *

Dinner was at the restaurant Sugarpine. They chatted throughout dinner, Hermione and Lavender keeping conversation going and keeping a suddenly shy Harry and an awkward Ginny talking. If Harry got too quiet George and Ron would engage him in conversation. When Ron and George were paying the bill Ron spoke, "This is painful. Even I'm not this dense."

"Either Harry's gay, or he's the densest man I've ever met. And knowing you, that's saying something," George agreed. "Maybe we need to get him a few drinks."

"That could work," Ron said, "I don't think Harry drinks very often."

"Hermione can hold her liquor," George said as they walked to their girlfriends.

"Lavender too," Ron nodded. "At least tonight is fun. I'm having a good time."

George smiled, "Me too."

* * *

At Opaleye George gave the bouncer his name and they were led inside. Immediately George headed over to see Lee, picking the other man up in a big hug. Hermione slid out of her coat with Ron's help. "I'm dating a big kid."

"Yes you are," Ron smirked. "He'll always be that way."

"I hope so," Hermione answered, "Thanks Ron."

"No problem," Ron helped Lavender out of hers, "Come on Harry, let's go get some drinks. Hermione? What do you want?"

"A round of Lemon Drop shots on me Ron," Hermione handed him a couple galleons out of her purse, "Then I'll have a Lemon Fizz. And George will want a Dragon's Blood."

"Sure thing," Ron nodded. "Come on Harry."

George soon returned and Hermione pointed him to the bar to help the boys. He kissed her apologetically and walked over to help them. "This place is pretty nice," Hermione said to the other girls.

Lavender nodded, "I'm so glad we came out with you guys. Tonight has been fun."

"Here comes the liquor," Hermione smiled. George placed their drinks on the table and kissed her, "Hey there handsome."

"Hello gorgeous," he raised his shot glass, "Let's drink."

They clinked shot glasses before downing them, Lavender smiling, "That was delicious Hermione."

"I think it's a good opener," Hermione nodded. "You can try my drink if you want. George's is a bit strong for me."

They all talked and drank together for a bit before Lavender pulled Ron to the dance floor, Hermione smiling. "Ron seems really happy with her."

"I think so too," Ginny said. "Let's dance Harry."

Harry looked like he was about to say no and Hermione looked at George, who smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They began to snog and Harry looked at Ginny, "Sure let's go."

Hermione smiled into the kiss and they waited until Harry and Ginny were away from the table to break apart, "Smooth," George smiled.

"He needed some encouragement," she shrugged. "I don't see you complaining. We got them up from the table."

"You and Lavender seem to be getting along really well."

"She's not like she was in school. I'm not either. We've both changed."

George shifted so as to hold onto her better, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, leaning against him and kissing him. "I think this was a great idea," she said.

"Well I liked my idea of being naked all evening but this is fun too," he kissed her cheek, "Lee said that he'll play a slow song for us whenever we signal him."

"So that's why you hurried over," she nudged him, "you romantic."

* * *

It took three shots before Harry finally made a move on Ginny on the dance floor. Ginny returned the kiss, "Is this because you're drinking or because you like me Harry?"

"Both," he answered. "I thought you were mad at me for breaking up with you at the end of my sixth year."

"I've been mad that you haven't wanted to get back together. I thought you were interested in someone else." Harry smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

"I should be mad that Harry is snogging my sister on the dance floor," George said as he danced with Hermione.

"It's what she's wanted George. Leave them alone."

"I will," he frowned, "I just…I should be angry. I should want to protect her. But I don't feel either of those things."

"Well you like Harry."

"True," he nodded. "Maybe that's it. I've been angry over other boys she's dated before." Hermione placed her head on his chest and he slid his arms around her waist, "I like dancing with you like this. I know I joke alot but…"

"Shh," she put a finger over his lips, "George if you didn't joke around like you do you wouldn't be the George I fell in love with. The George I fell in love with had 'To My Marginally Better Half' inscribed into the locket he gave me. That is the George I love and the George I want to be with. Don't be anyone but yourself. Your mum is clearly devoid of sanity if she doesn't understand how wonderful you are."

He grinned and they kissed gently before they went back to dancing. "Am I still allowed to talk?"

"Is it self-deprecating?"

"No."

"Then yes," she smiled up at him, "you can."

George rubbed her back, "I was thinking. Do you want a new cat? I know we can't replace Crookshanks, but I thought you might want a kitten now that we live on our own and right above your shop."

"Do you like cats?"

"I don't hate them," he answered. "I want you to be happy, and I remember how happy you'd be sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room petting Crookshanks." He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I don't know if you noticed this yet, but I rather enjoy making people happy. You could almost call it a mission or a calling."

Hermione laughed and pulled back, "I'd like to get a kitten George. I do miss Crooks terribly."

"I'm sorry you had to leave him with your parents in Australia."

"I couldn't leave him at the Burrow. I just couldn't," she shook her head, "Mum and dad took good care of him. It's just he was getting old and I'm sure he missed me."

"Being away from you for long periods of time does make me feel like dying," George admitted. Hermione chuckled and they went back to their slow dancing as the song was about to end. "Stay for the next one or go sit down?"

"We can dance if you want to."

"Can we leave your friends behind?"

Hermione yanked him off the dance floor to the table, "George don't start quoting Muggle songs."

"But that one is amusing," he pouted.

They sat down with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender, "I hate it when you pout. I fold so easily."

"Take off your top and display the hills of happiness and I fold too," he retorted.

"Hills of happiness?" Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow at her brother and Hermione.

"I could spend days lost in them," George answered, looking unabashedly at Hermione's chest.

The others giggled at George's pet name for Hermione's breasts while she just rolled her eyes, "I'll get you back for that."

"I await it eagerly," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

When midnight hit Hermione, slightly intoxicated from the copious amounts of alcohol they'd imbibed, kissed George far more passionately than she did in public generally. Ron and Lavender began snogging virtually nonstop and Harry and Ginny snogged like they were going to die as soon as they released one another. Hermione rested against George, "Okay them kissing is no longer cute. Now it's gross."

"Well they've been doing it for the last 2 hours or so," George said. "Let's go home and bring in the new year right," he kissed her.

"I think going out with our friends and drinking was the way to go."

"Still time to get naked!" He looked at his siblings, "Hermione and I need to go home. I want to explore the hills of happiness before dawn."

"Yeah we should get back too," Ron said, gazing at Lavender, "Can I stay at your place?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Hermione I'll just pick up the dresses some other time."

"Sure," she nodded. George said goodbye to Lee and then they all exited. "Harry, Ginny, you two going to be okay?"

"I'm going home with Harry," Ginny said, "I'm glad he lives in Grimmauld Place now."

"Be safe you two," George said, "I mean it Harry."

"We will," Harry promised, oblivious to exactly what George meant. Ginny stuck her tongue out at George before they Disapparated.

Ron rolled his eyes before saying good night and hugging them both. He and Lavender vanished and George looked at Hermione, "Just you and me, sexy lady."

"I cannot believe you called them the hills of happiness in front of an audience."

"Alcohol," George said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You were not that intoxicated George. Don't even try it."

"I can't help that my girlfriend has a perfect body," he shrugged. "Come on let's go home."

* * *

In the weeks that followed George and Hermione were busy. Hermione with working at WWW as well as preparing her own shop; placing orders for books and painting the walls the scenes she wanted. Somehow she managed to wrangle the help of Ron, Harry, and Lavender. Ginny helped too, but she soon had to return to Hogwarts for her last year. George helped when she asked him, mostly with rearranging things around the store. Now that he was inventing new products, and making strides in the new lines Hermione had suggested, the shop was more popular than ever.

George refused to speak to his mother, much to Hermione's frustration. She was certain if he just talked to Molly things would be better; but she didn't push. She understood George's hurt at the things his mother had said and finally decided that if anyone was going to fix things between George and his mother, it would have to be his mother.

The last week of January George entered the flat with a large box, "Hermione? I have something for you."

She looked up from her inventory list, "What is it?"

"A surprise," he grinned, "and I promise it will not blow up or turn you different colors or any other prank I could pull with a large box. Just open it."

Hermione shot him a glare, "If it does anything you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

George smirked, "You always threaten that but it never happens."

She opened up the box and gasped. A little gray kitten, whose face looked a bit squashed, was inside of the box. "George!"

"No that's a kitten. She's half-kneazel, just like Crooks." She picked up the kitten and held it against her. It purred as she stroked it and she smiled. Standing, she leaned up to kiss George, "You're welcome. Enjoy your kitten. I hate to be a great boyfriend and run but I made great strides in a product today and it is almost ready to be tested. I just need to go tweak a few things."

"What kind of product?" When it came to the sex line of things for the shop she was George's guinea pig. Whether it was charmed dildos and vibrators or various potions to increase pleasure, heighten the senses, or any number of other sex toys and potions she was the tester. She always got the feeling George used her because she trusted him. There were few people who trusted George Weasley when he handed them something. Whether foolishly or bravely, she was the one that did it the most.

"Gender bending drops," he answered. "Gag not sex line. I think I've almost figured it out. I'll be back in time for dinner," he kissed her, "love you."

"I love you," she smiled, turning her attention back to the kitten nuzzling her neck. "What should I name you little one?"

* * *

**A/N- I would like to thank my best friend Amber for giving me the 'hills of happiness' line. I still chuckle everytime I read it. I have something planned for this whole thing with Molly. Be patient it might take me a while to nail down perfectly. **

**And now, I have a request. I don't own a cat. In fact, I'm allergic to them. I have a dog. So what should we name Hermione's kitten? She's female and gray. I haven't decided on eye color yet. Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Okay this chapter is almost double the normal length. We get some Molly-situation closure. We get George's birthday. We get some Hermione opening her store. I named the cat Thalia, after the Greek Muse who was responsible for comedy and epic poetry. Thanks for the reviews offering help. Hermione's bookishness was useful :D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-Early March-

Hermione stepped out of the floo and cast a spell to clean herself up as she walked purposefully into the kitchen. "Oh hello Hermione dear. Ron's not here."

"I'm not here to see Ron. I'm here to see you," Molly turned to face her and Hermione glared at her, "you upset George. Substantially. After he finally got back his pride, his confidence, his over-the-top ego, you crushed it all back down again. Is this some sort of game to you? Belittling the son that lost his brother and making him feel like he isn't worth living? George has been through hell this past year, and he was finally making big steps forward. He tells you about us dating and you exclaim how wonderful it is. Then he says we're moving in together and suddenly you want me with Ronald! You broke him Molly. You broke George. I left him here a grown, happy, confidant man and you sent me back a broken little boy. I've always given you respect and I've even tried to get George to come back here and talk to you. But that's not going to happen now. I won't force him to do that. You already lost one son are you really that eager to lose another all because you would rather I date a different son?" Hermione took a breath before continuing, "I don't know what your problem is but I can't say I'm surprised, given the behavior you subjected me to when I was in school or the way you've treated Fleur in the past. I am George's girlfriend. I love George. George loves me. Sod off Molly!"

Without a second glance Hermione exited the kitchen and Apparated back to the apartment. She sighed. That had actually felt pretty good. She decided to head over to the store and see George. He always lifted her spirits. She locked their apartment and headed across the street, chuckling at the crowd trying to get into the door. She walked around to the back of the store and entered, looking for her boyfriend, "Hey there sexy," she turned to see him behind her, grinning. He leaned in to kiss her, "You look hot."

"You think I always look hot. "

"Well you do," he admitted. "Are you okay?"

"Now that I have you with me," she answered, leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her, "You're pretty busy today."

George nodded. "New products," he answered. "What happened? Something with the store?"

"No," she shook her head, "it's silly George."

He brushed a stray hair from her face, "Not to me."

She sighed, "Your mum."

George tightened his hold around her, "What'd she do?"

"Angelina Johnson contacted me. Apparently your mum sent her a letter suggesting she ask you out and attend your birthday party next month." Hermione sighed, "She told her we 'weren't serious' and that you could use a date." George found himself speechless. She continued, "I went over to the Burrow and I just let your mother have it. I tore into her."

"My little spitfire," George smiled, rubbing her back. "Thank you for defending me."

Hermione smiled, "It's my job to do so. I'm thinking for your birthday we should have a small gathering. What do you think?"

"That'd be fine," he leaned down and kissed her, "I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get back to work my love."

"I need to make sure the store is ready to open next week," she nodded. "Tell me it's going to be brilliant?"

"It's going to be brilliant," he promised, leaning in to kiss her. "See you tonight." She kissed him one last time before exiting the store, George moving to help a customer.

* * *

When he returned that night Hermione was lying on the couch, kitten on her stomach, reading. He smiled, "You look good."

"I think you look pretty good too," she smiled. "How was the shop today?"

"Pretty amazing. We sold loads of product," he said, watching her. "How is Thalia?"

Hermione smiled and scratched the kitten in question's ears, "She's purring so I'd say she's content."

"I'm thinking about finally doing the pet toys line you talked about. Can I use Thalia as a test subject?"

Protectively Hermione held onto her, "You won't hurt her?"

"The toys are for her amusement, I swear she'll be safe. But I have to know if cats like them and she's the only cat I know."

She looked at the kitten, "Do you think we should trust George?" Thalia mewed and Hermione smiled, sitting up and holding her, "You know I trust you George," she kissed him as he sat down next to her on the couch and took Thalia, gently scratching her head.

* * *

Hermione opened the shop and George was thrilled to see that she was busy her first day. Lavender, since she was unemployed, offered to help Hermione out by working with her. When George stopped by at lunchtime and saw Hermione helping a customer while Lavender was manning the cash register he was glad she'd asked Lavender for help. George handed Lavender the bags of food and the drinks before making his way to Hermione, "I think your son would like Edgar Allen Poe," she was saying to a customer. "He has a section over…George!"

He smiled and looked at the witch she was helping, a middle-aged woman, "Can I borrow my wonderful girlfriend for a few minutes? Poe is along that wall with the dark castle and flickering light mural. Authors are alphabetical."

"Thank you," the woman said, heading over in that direction.

George pulled Hermione to him and kissed her, "I love you."

She smiled and returned it before pulling back, "George why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I bought lunch for you and Lavender."

"We're doing really well. Ron and Harry should be getting out of their Auror training soon; they're going to take over so we can eat."

"Well I have a better idea. You eat, I'll help Lavender out. Early afternoons are slow anyway."

"George I can't ask," she began.

"I'm volunteering," he insisted, "I already ate. You'll pass out if you don't eat. Go upstairs and eat, spend some time with your feet up and petting Thalia. Okay?"

"Yes dear," she sighed, though she kissed him before going to get her lunch from Lavender while George took over helping customers.

* * *

George had only been there for half an hour when Harry and Ron came in, "Where's Hermione?"

"Upstairs eating. I had to order her to do it."

"Welcome to our world," Ron laughed, "We had to do that all the time in school." Harry took over the cash register from Lavender, who went up to eat with Hermione.

"Make sure they take a real break. Don't make me come back over here." George went upstairs, leaving the boys to work. He entered the flat to feel something fuzzy rub against his leg, "Hey Thalia. Where's your mum?"

Hermione exited the kitchen and smiled, walking over to him, "Thank you. I needed that break."

"I just don't want you to get burnt out on your business. It can happen."

"Thanks for the concern," she kissed him, "go back to your own store."

"Take at least another half hour break before you go back please."

"I will," she promised, running her hands over his chest, "I had an idea. What if you had some of my joke books in your store, and I carried some of your quills? We could accrue interest in one another's store."

George smiled, "I think that would be pretty cool. We could talk about it tonight."

She ran her hands to his arms, "I think we should have nude discussions about it." He pulled her against him and suddenly Hermione pulled away, "You arse. What did you put in my food?"

"Drink actually," he clarified, "Just a modified lust potion. It's a bit more subtle."

Hermione pushed him against the wall, "Where is the antidote George?"  
"My left pocket," he answered.

Hermione took it out and he nodded that that was the correct one; she drank it and then slapped him, "I'm not your guinea pig George!"

"I'm sorry," he pulled her to him and hugged her, "I love you."

"I didn't mean to be so angry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Must be a side effect of the potion," he said, "you have a mean slap."

His cheek was red and she gently caressed it, "I'm sorry sweetie," she kissed him, "forgive me?"

"Yes," he mumbled against her lips. "I'm sorry I dosed you."

"I just prefer to know when you do so I can prepare for it. How do I tell you what I'm feeling if I don't know you gave it to me?"

He hugged her one last time, "I have to get back to work. Maybe tonight I can make it up to you?"

"Make me dinner."

"I was thinking bedroom but okay I can cook," he hugged her goodbye and left the apartment.

* * *

When she finally closed up the shop she and Lavender were exhausted, "Thanks for the help."

"I enjoyed it. And it's nice to have a job while I figure out what I want out of life."

"I understand that," she said. "I worked with George at WWW while I figured out what I wanted to do. He's so great about supporting my goals."

Lavender smiled, "I don't get why anyone wouldn't like you as a couple. You're really good for each other."

"Thanks Lav," Hermione used a spell to put the loose books back in their place, "Maybe I can make George take my bankbag in."

"Is he on the account?" She nodded and Lavender helped her clear off a rack behind the cash register for the quills from WWW. "Good night then Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"We'll take off Sundays and Mondays, does that sound okay? I want to have a weekend with George."

Lavender thought about this, "Ron doesn't work Saturday and Sunday; I'd like to have those days off."

"We'll figure it out. Maybe Harry could help out on Saturdays until I find another full-time employee."

* * *

When George arrived Lavender was gone. "George can you take the bankbag in for me please?"

"I can," he kissed her, "I haven't taken mine in yet. Good day?"

"Very good," she nodded. "I'm exhausted."

"Go relax upstairs. I'll head up after I hurry over to the bank." She kissed him goodbye and he left. She was quite exhausted. She decided to go take a bath after warding the store.

He returned to find Hermione not in the living room. He went into the bedroom to remove his work clothes to hear noise in the bathroom. George smiled as he saw her in a bubble bath, "You look happy."

"Today was fun, but I'm really happy to be relaxing. So what's for dinner?"

He looked at her. Knowing she was naked was torture. "Umm, I don't know. I guess I'll figure it out as I cook. Want a glass of wine?"

"Red," she nodded. George winked and left. She sighed. George would be a good personal slave.

* * *

It took Hermione two weeks to find someone to work for her full-time and a second part-time employee. Nathan was around Hermione's age, and very flirtatious. It annoyed George to no end until Hermione told him Nathan was gay. Her other employee was a young mom who wanted the part time job for some extra cash. She planned George's party to be in Grimmauld Place. Harry volunteered since the house was so large, and she was grateful. George's family was too big to fit in their flat.

When George's birthday came Hermione decided to make his birthday, the first without Fred, extra special. So she got everyone but George and his parents (who he still wasn't talking to) together at Bill and Fleur's home a week before his birthday, "So I want each of you to help me with making his birthday really special. I want George to have a great time and not be upset. April first could be a trigger for some sort of depression and it doesn't help that he's still upset with Molly."

Ron handed her a glass of wine, "What do you want us to do?"

"I think we need to prank him. I've got some things going throughout the day and I'm working with Verity to sabotage his lunch. I was thinking that you all could collaborate on some things for dinner and throughout the party. He'll know if you slip him one of his products."

Bill tilted his head in thought, "I don't know what to do exactly, but I think I could figure something out."

Harry suddenly grinned, "What if we all pulled Muggle pranks on him? Just with some twists? He would never expect that."

"We could arrange for the shop to become a giant prank on George," Charlie grinned.

Suddenly Ron gasped, "What if I put that plastic wrap stuff under the toilet seat at the shop? I have that day off and thought I'd help him out anyway. Verity doesn't use it."

"That would be great," Hermione smiled.

"George has these rubber snakes in stock as a sort of Muggle gag. What if we charmed them to all rise up like in a little dance whenever he walked by?" Percy smirked. "It'll be nice, pranking the prankster."

"He has alot of Muggle items. I think he expects me to be tricking him too, so if all of you did it he'd be really surprised."

"You're going to prank him though right?"

"Of course. A lust potion. Verity's going to distract him for me so I can slip it into his drink."

"Just like he did to you!" Lavender exclaimed, "Oh that's wicked." Hermione smiled and nodded. She and Lavender had become pretty close throughout working on the bookshop and then working together.

Everyone talked for several hours before a plan was construed. Hermione was going to get George out of the store early the day before and Verity would help them set up all the pranks. When Hermione returned home she felt really good about everything. It was going to be fun. George would get a great birthday, and she knew that was exactly what he needed.

* * *

-April 1rst-

When George woke the morning of his birthday he was alone in bed. Well, not alone. But to his mind Thalia the blue-eyed, half-kneazel kitten was not the kind of companion he wanted in bed. He got up and scratched the cat's head, "Where did your mum get to?" George entered the living room and heard a noise. Smiling he went to the kitchen where he had a sharp intake of breath. Hermione, clad only in his old Quidditch jersey from Hogwarts, was making breakfast. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by that. "You look so hot."

She smiled and turned her head to look at him, "Happy birthday George."

"It's certainly starting that way, even if you're not naked in our bed."

Hermione leaned in to kiss him, "I thought you'd like this."

"I do," he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck. "You are so sexy Hermione. How did I get so lucky?"

She felt him move against her, eliminating any space between them, "George I am trying to make you breakfast."

"I don't need a big breakfast."

"It's a special breakfast," she turned her head and they kissed again, "George go sit down. If you behave maybe I'll let you unwrap a present."

"Really?"

"I said _if_ you behave."

He went to the dining room table and sat, Hermione chuckling at his perfect posture and his hands folded in front of him. She could just imagine a halo appearing over his head if he was a cartoon character. Not that it would last long. George knew he could smooth over any frustrations with a single kiss.

Hermione soon had placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. George stared. Chocolate chip pancakes with rainbow sprinkles. And Hermione had arranged them into designs. Broomsticks, his store's logo, bludgers, a dragon; Hermione had gone all out for his favorite childhood breakfast. She even placed three scoops of vanilla ice cream onto his plate, just like his mum used to. He frowned suddenly and looked at her, "I never told you about this."

Hermione just smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "Santa has his elves, I have my own. Now shut up and eat, birthday boy. Then I want you to join me in the bed and the shower."

"Best birthday ever," he grinned.

* * *

When Hermione watched him walk across the street she had a smile on her face, "Does he know?"  
"Nope. But he was curious about where I got the pancakes and ice cream idea from."

Lavender giggled, "You are so incredibly crafty. You put us other girlfriends to shame." Hermione winked at her as she opened up the shop for the day.

* * *

For George, the day was full of surprises. First the rubber snakes all moved on their own accord whenever he was near them. The first time he'd seen them he'd jumped a foot in the air. Then when he went to the bedroom for a midmorning leak he'd been splashed by himself thanks to some sort of clear film that had been placed over the toilet. He had then washed his hands only to find that his hands were now purple. The cookies that were in the storage room had toothpaste on them, not frosting, and he was annoyed with that. That was his snack before lunch. When Hermione arrived he kissed her, "Hey you," he smiled.

"Hello birthday boy. "You look great, you know," Hermione kissed him, "Why are your hands purple?"

"I don't know. But I think I'm being pranked. I just don't know by who. If Fred were alive it'd be a no-brainer. But no one else has ever pranked me, except you and I don't think you'd do these things to me."

"Like what?"

"Intrude on my before-lunch snack of frosted cookies by putting toothpaste on them."

"Oh my poor baby," she teased, "Join me for lunch?"

George looked at the crowd, "I think I should stay here. I was born on the best day of the year."

She rolled her eyes, "If we ever have children I hope that my being mostly good, only breaking rules for the greater good, evens out your mischievousness. Otherwise we're screwed since they'll be brilliant."

He laughed and kissed her, "You brought me lunch?"

"Of course," she ran her hand affectionately through his Mohawk, "It is your birthday. You get a special day."

"At least my hands don't bleed onto other things," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. "I'll be back in a bit, I just want to make sure no one needs my help."

As soon as he walked away Verity slipped Hermione the vial, "Thanks," she said, placing the food on the table and opening his bottle of orange soda. She poured the clear liquid in, "Never prank me George. I get revenge when you least expect it," she whispered, resealing the soda bottle and handing Verity the empty vial to dispose of. When he returned they kissed and she said goodbye, walking back across the street to her shop.

"She's the best Verity."

"I think so too," she nodded, fighting to hold back her laughter at George's ignorance of his sneaky girlfriend.

* * *

It took ten minutes before George entered Midsummer's Dream and picked Hermione up, carrying her over his shoulder upstairs. She winked at Lavender and Nathan as they moved up the stairs. George immediately kissed her, pushing her against the door once he'd got them into the apartment. "What did you do to me?"

She batted her eyes innocently at him, "Who me?"

George ground his hips against her, "You did something to me. What did you do?"

"Why George, you seem to think that me, your innocent girlfriend who loves you and thinks the world of you, would do something as frustrating and unfair as dose you with some kind of unknown potion," watching George's face as he realized what she'd done was hilarious. She laughed hysterically, "When did you first get an erection?"

George looked at the clock, "Six minutes."

"It will go down on its own in nine."

He relaxed, "Just three minutes more?"

"No nine minutes more. It's a fifteen minute potion."

Realistically, he should be annoyed at her revenge. But George was impressed. She'd got one up on him. "I love you," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "You are so brilliant."

"I want part of the proceeds," she said.

"You know I'd agree to just about anything in this situation."

"Come on I'll relieve your pain. Only because it's your birthday. Otherwise I'd make you suffer." Hermione pulled him into the bedroom.

* * *

George's luck at lunch had vanished by the time it was time to close the shop. Verity pushed him out of the shop and his head and torso were covered in some goop from some unseen bucket as he exited . He still didn't know who had pranked him all day. Now it was approaching frustration. The whole point of a prank was to know who did it. He knew what Hermione had done. He went upstairs. "Hermione? I need a shower."

"Yes you do," she looked at him, "George, what happened?"

"I don't know. Who has been doing this? Do you know?"

"Remember what I said this morning?"

"You have your own elves?"

"Go shower," she kissed him, "Someone likes you in purple."

George smirked, "That means it isn't you."

She watched him enter the bedroom and waited until she'd heard the shower come on before floo-calling Grimmauld Place, "George is in the shower. Is everything ready?"

Harry smiled, "Yup. Does he know?"

Hermione gave him a look, "Harry, when have I ever let a secret slip? We've pranked the prankster, and now I get to give him a big surprise. Not bad for his first birthday on his own without Fred."

"You do good work Hermione," Ron said. "Do you want us all to hide?"

"Just do what we talked about Ron. I have to go. He showers quickly." Hermione exited the floo just in time to hear the shower turn off. "Almost done Hermione," she mumbled to herself as she entered the bedroom and laid out clothes for him.

* * *

George didn't know why Hermione insisted on Apparating rather than flooing, but he knew that the floo wasn't her favorite mode of transportation so he let it go. It was just a small dinner. He didn't know why she had them dress up either. Well he didn't mind that, honestly. Hermione's dress was very flattering and he liked the view she was presenting him with. Hermione knocked on the door and Harry opened it, smiling at them, "Right on time," he kissed his friend's cheek and then hugged George, "Happy birthday George."

"Thanks Harry."

They entered the living room only to hear, "SURPRISE!" George's eyes grew wide. His family, his friends, even his employees were all there. 'Small dinner' indeed.

George stared in shock as Oliver Wood came over and hugged him, "Happy birthday George. You know, I was surprised to get an invitation but Hermione insisted that I come."

"Us too," George looked to see Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell all there. Lee had his arm wrapped around Angelina. George hadn't even known they were dating. "Happy birthday George," each woman hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Angelina leaned in and whispered, "George you have a wonderful girlfriend. She was so concerned I might not want to come since I dated Fred. And then that bit with Molly…she's pretty special George."

George was still processing that Lee and Angelina were together. "You and Lee?"

Angelina flushed a bit, "Since two months ago," she nodded. "You okay?"

"I have the best woman in the world," he said, smiling at Hermione, who was talking to Ginny about something. "Sometimes I just need a reminder." He walked over to Hermione and kissed her, "Thank you," he whispered into her mouth.

"I'm not done yet," she smiled. Hermione addressed the room, "Okay dinner will be soon but I just have to borrow George for a few minutes. Don't go for the presents or cake just because he's gone and I swear if I get pranked your head will be on the wall like those house elves' heads were."

George smiled at his little spitfire of a girlfriend as she dragged him toward the kitchen, "Where are we going?"

"I mentioned I had secret helpers today, right? I thought you might want to meet one." His jaw dropped as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

"MUM?!"

"George! Happy birthday my sweet boy," Molly went to hug him and he pulled back, staring at Hermione incredulously, "oh you didn't tell him?"

"I thought it best that you tell him," Hermione said, directing George to a chair and moving to sit next to him only to have him pull her into his lap, "You're not that comfortable you know."

"Don't care," he said, watching his mother sit down in the chair opposite him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Hermione scolded me that one day and honestly I needed that. When she left I sat down and thought about what she'd said. She was right. Fred is dead, and though losing a child is hard, I can't try to make you replace him and be both you and him. I wanted you to be both Fred _and_ George, but that just isn't possible. I thought if you were with Angelina and Ron was with Hermione everything would be as close to normal as was possible." Molly wiped a few tears on her apron before continuing, "After I realized that I started thinking about all Hermione's done for you, for our family. She took you in, she somehow lit the spark. When you showed up at the Burrow for Christmas I felt like I had the old George back. When you pranked us all I was so pleased that you'd been able to invent again." Molly smiled, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you George. Your creations are brilliant. Everyone uses those Metamorphmagus Mints to play with Teddy from time to time and he's so tickled that we can do it for those few minutes. You gave him a small sense of normalcy. Your business has brought such joy to so many people who had none. And you are certainly quite brilliant." Molly wiped some tears away, "George I know I haven't ever said this but I want you to know that I'm so proud of you. And I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive of you and Fred's business, and I should have been just thrilled that you were moving on with your life and living again. And to see Hermione plan such a wonderful party for you to celebrate your birthday and enjoy yourself...if I had any other doubts they'd have been put to rest with that," she added, "I am sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. Can you forgive me?"

George looked at his mum, then at his lover, then at his mum again, "Wait so you told Hermione about the pancakes and the ice cream?"

Hermione smiled, "Molly apologized to me almost a week ago. I told her about the party I was planning and asked what your favorite breakfast growing up was so that I could make it this morning. She told me. Although the designs of chocolate chips and sprinkles were my ideas," she added.

George kissed her, "Have I ever told you you're my favorite Granger?"

"Don't say that too loudly or my parents will get jealous," she teased.

"Your parents are here?"

"Ron and Lavender brought them," she nodded, kissing him before getting up, "I have hostess duties to attend to. You can do whatever you want. I'm mostly done with my surprises now."

George watched her go, shocked and impressed at her cunning. "If it weren't for the way she stood up to me when I was in the wrong I'd have sworn Hermione should have been a Slytherin," Molly said.

George laughed and hugged his mum, "I forgive you Mum. It's been a hard year for us all."

Molly held him in her arms, "You better make her a Weasley."

"I've forgiven you for less than ten seconds and you're already bossing me around?"

"It's what mums are for," she answered. "Now go enjoy your party."

George was almost out the door when he turned to face her, "Are you really proud of me, Mum?"

"I am George," she smiled, "I'm proud of my two inventive, industrious, and daring boys who were courageous enough to start their own business. And I'm proud that you were strong enough, brave enough to keep doing it alone." George felt the tears coming and he hugged her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- This is a short chapter. But after that long one last night I'm okay with that. I wanted to do something for George and Hermione. This chapter picks up where 8 left off, and warning- I was extra sappy. Also, I meant to say this for the last like 2 chapters but when I had to look up Lavender Brown's wiki page to see what color her hair was (I thought blonde but couldn't remember) I was surprised to learn she was killed in the final battle. I must have missed that moment in Book 7. There was so much going on I must have missed it. Plus every fanfic I read has her alive so that canon kind of gets in your head...but yeah.  
****Oh and if you wonder why Ginny's home on April 1rst- She got leave to come from Headmistress McGonagall.**

* * *

It took George a few minutes to pull himself together from his mum's confession. Once he had he walked out to see everyone talking. He watched Hermione, who was laughing at something Lee said. She'd done all of this for him. She'd known how hard it would be, and she'd done her best to give him a perfect day. Wait. She knew who'd pranked him. "George? You okay?"

He looked to see that Hermione had come over to talk to him, "Yes I just realized….you know who was pranking me all day. Who was it?"

Hermione was interrupted by the sound of the dinner bell. Everyone walked into the room and sat down at the table. Once everyone was seated she stood, "I told George this morning that Santa has his elves and I have mine. Now all day he's been pranked by an unknown entity. He wants to know who pranked him. Will the prankster please stand up?"

George's eyes grew wide as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all stood up. He suddenly grinned and then he started laughing hard, "After-after all the years I've pranked you…you finally return the favor? That's bloody brilliant."

Hermione smiled, "We collaborated on the pranks, but each person thought up their own."

"I was the toilet incident," Ron grinned.

"I was the toothpaste on the cookies," Ginny said, smiling at her older brother's obvious enjoyment.

"I charmed the snakes," Percy said proudly.

"The purple hands were me," Harry said.

"And you know I did the modified lust potion," Hermione smiled.

George stared at his brothers and sister with such respect in his eyes. They'd managed to prank him. George managed to control his laughter and stood up, kissing Hermione, "My favorite Granger," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged him tightly and he returned it, "Happy birthday George," she whispered.

"It certainly has been," he kissed her again, "Thank you for all of this."

* * *

When they eventually returned home that night George pulled her into his arms, "Today was the best birthday ever. You're so wonderful for doing all of this for me."

Hermione kissed him and slid out of her heels, "What were you talking to my parents about? You looked so serious."

"Watching me huh? Can't get enough of my sexy body?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled away, moving to pick up Thalia. "I like how you avoid questions by complimenting yourself."

"Comes from years of trying to avoid getting in trouble and sidestep mum's temper," he said. He glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Perfect.

They kissed one another and George watched her walk to the couch. He slid out of his shoes and tossed them aside, then unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt, "So are you and your mum okay?"

"Thanks to you," he smiled, sitting down on the couch and wrapping his arm around her, "I guess it makes sense, in a way; her freakout. I mean I lost my twin but I can't imagine outliving my own child."

Hermione nodded and nuzzled him, "I was a wreck when I found out Crooks was dead. I think if I multiplied that by five I'd understand how Molly felt." George just held her, "You don't expect me to top myself next year do you? I don't know that that's possible."

George shook his head, "I still can't believe Prefect Percy pranked me."

Hermione laughed and they kissed again, Thalia escaping Hermione's arms and George pushing her down onto the sofa. "You didn't play a prank today," she whispered.

"Well usually I would prank Fred, he would prank me, and we'd have a prank war." George looked at her underneath him. She looked so sexy. "I got some great presents today," he told her. "Tonight was the first time my mum ever said she was proud of me. You put that together. You stood up for me to her. No one ever stands up to mum, even when she's wrong. But you did. You made her apologize. Not just to yourself but to me. You made her apologize. You made tonight happen. You managed to get all of my old friends, some of whom I haven't seen since the final battle or before, there. You got my whole family there _and_ you got them all to prank me and in ways I never would have expected. They turned my store against me!" He was grinning now and he stood up, pulling her up with him, "Everyone always tells me I have such a great girlfriend, that you're so wonderful or we're so perfect together. Maybe they think I don't know this, but I do. And tonight you just exemplified why I love you so incredibly much that it hurts. That any time apart from you is time I spend thinking about holding you, kissing you, loving you. I never expected that we'd be a couple. But now I can't imagine my life without you." George glanced at the clock. 12:01 a.m. Perfect. "I wanted to do this after midnight so you'd know it's not a prank or a joke since I didn't play any all day. I love you Hermione. I want to be with you forever," he dropped down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket, opening it, "I asked your parents tonight, and they gave their permission. So now I'm asking you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione felt her eyes water as she nodded, "Yes," she knelt to the floor with him, kissing him, "yes George. Of course." He smiled into the kiss before he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, his hands shaking a bit as he did, "I love you so much George," she whispered in between hungry kisses. He got them both upright and he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and went to undress himself when she shook her head and stood, "I want to undress you."

George watched as she unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers easily slipping the buttons through the fabric. He felt her lips on his neck and he groaned. When her hands slid his shirt off his shoulders her mouth moved over his torso, her lips and tongue lighting a fiery path as they did so. She removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off his hips and smiling when she heard them hit the floor.

He unzipped her dress and slid the straps off of her shoulders, helping her slide out of it. George inhaled sharply as he realized she'd gone without a bra. They moved to the bed, removing their underwear easily. George rolled so that he was on top of her, looking at those brown eyes so full of love and passion. Just for him. She'd seen him at his worst and at his best. And she'd been by his side throughout. He was so lucky. Hermione pulled him to her and kissed him and he closed his eyes, moaning into her mouth as he felt her guide him to her entrance.

* * *

They shared an intense orgasm before he collapsed on top of her. They were silent for a long while, gathering their breath again. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, "When did you buy the ring?"

"You know when you were gone for the evening that one night about a week ago?" She nodded and he smiled, "I went ring shopping."

"I was meeting your family then," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him, "to talk about the party."

"We're pretty sneaky," he chuckled. "Kept a big secret from each other."

She looked at the ring. The band was platinum, and it had a surprisingly large round cut diamond on it, encased in a setting covered in small diamonds and with diamonds that ran partially down the band itself. "It's beautiful."

"A beautiful woman gets a beautiful ring," he answered, leaning in to kiss her again. "You are worth every galleon."

Hermione decided against asking him how much he'd spent on her. That was something he could keep to himself. George rolled off of her and she shifted to snuggle against him, "Is it charmed?"

"Anti-theft, sizing, no scratches, diamonds won't fall out or anything," he tilted his head in thought, "I think that's all. They gave me a list of the wards. I think I put it with the receipt at the shop."

"Does your family know?"

He shook his head, "I wanted to keep it to myself. I don't know if you're aware, Hermione, but my siblings have big mouths and think subtlety is overrated."

"Your mum is going to want to plan our wedding."

"Too bad. I promised your parents they could pay for it."

She looked at him, surprised he'd agree to that. He'd hated when her parents were buying him clothes and wouldn't let him pay for food or anything. "Really?"

"Actually I think I was _told_ they were going to pay for it and if I wanted their blessing to propose to and marry their only child and favorite daughter I had better just nod my head and go along with it," Hermione smiled. That sounded like her parents. She ran her hand over his cheek affectionately, "You tired yet?"

Hermione grinned and kissed him, "Do you have plans?"

"Well we had 'she said yes' sex, I was thinking we could have some 'celebrate our engagement' sex."

"You know if I'd known you were this horny all the time I probably wouldn't have slept with you that first time."

"Liar," he muttered, pulling her on top of him, "you love it."

"Only for you," she smiled.

* * *

**A/N addendum- If you'd like to see Hermione's engagement ring, this was what I found thanks to the interwebs after a half hour of searching for something appropriate for her. (Imagine largest diamond a smidge bigger)- goo. gl/ 43x2CQ (delete the two spaces and it'll take you there to see it if you want)**

**And now they're engaged. ****Hope you enjoyed it! ****Oh crap I'm going to have to plan a wedding...**


	10. Chapter 10

-A Wedding at the Burrow-

"You look gorgeous today Hermione," George said, pulling her flush against him as they danced alone on the dance floor.

"Why thank you oh handsome stranger," she teased. "Today was pretty crazy."

"I thought Mum's head might spin off when I walked past the tent you all were getting ready in." Hermione laughed at that image. Molly's face had been priceless. "You know I hate to say it but I think Mum has only changed in how she treats us."

"Well I stood up to her, you held your own in front of her," Hermione tilted her head in thought, "it makes sense. Your sister drove me nuts today."

"It's your own fault for telling her about that Muggle tradition. You know how she is. It was a good ceremony though," George added, "you didn't cry."

"Neither did you."

He shrugged, "Yeah but I'm a boy. I'm not supposed to."

"I'm not an old woman or mother, so neither am I."

George thought about this before saying, "Oh that's right you only cry about great sex and dead cats."

"You cry when mummy doesn't love you enough," she retorted.

"Touché my love," he spun her around before pulling her back into his arms, "Did you see the betting pool?"

"Lavender let it slip. Pregnant after three months of marriage is the lowest. The highest is 2 years."

"I'm amazed they went that high," he chuckled.

"Well can you blame them?" She leaned in and kissed him, "I can't believe it. Engaged for just a few months."

"The ceremony was nice," George offered.

Hermione nodded, "I liked the outfits. For the most part."

"Mum's dress?"

"It was hideous George."

He shrugged, "She loves that dress."

Hermione shook her head, "Maybe she is going around the bend."

"What else did you like?"

She thought for a bit, "The food was great. The cake was delicious."

"Mum is a hell of a caterer."

"The setting was lovely."

"But?"

"Getting married behind the childhood home is a bit….sad."

"Where would you rather it be, a library?"

"Tempting though that is, no. Just…someplace that isn't one spouse's former home." They were silent for a bit before she asked, "George? When your mum and dad eventually pass on what are you all going to do with the home?"

"I think they have a will," he said. "Killing off my parents?"

"Just wondering if they do the same thing that the Muggles do," she answered. "We're never living there."

"Nah I wouldn't want to either."

They fell silent again and George dipped her, "I liked the flowers. They were very pretty."

"I think the colors were too bright. I like deep, rich colors," he said.

"Well if that's the worst thing about today that's impressive."

"Disaster does seem to loom over weddings at the Burrow," he admitted. "No Death Eaters or anything this time at least."

"Harry got to look like Harry and we didn't have to lie about who he actually was," she said.

"Ginny still cried though."

"So did your Mum," she pointed out. "Must be genetic."

"Could be," he admitted, "hopefully our kids miss out on that. I don't do well when girls cry."

"I think you do good when I do."

"Well yeah when you cry it's a compliment about my skills in the bedroom."

"You are very skilled at folding laundry," she teased. George raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay fine you're adequate in bed."

"Adequate?"

"Sufficient," she responded, "passable, satisfactory, tolerable."

"How about bloody amazing or melt-into-the-sheets fastastic?"

Hermione leaned close to him, "How about bearable?" George felt his blood rising. She was good at riling him up. "Or better yet, how about the sexiest man on the planet and the best lover who gives me the most amazing toe-curling kisses?"

"I like those," he said, leaning in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed for a bit. "So what did you like the most about today?"

"This moment right now. I love dancing with you." She was quiet for a bit before she asked, "Which part did you like the most?"

"The vows."

"George," she groaned, "they were so corny!"

"That's what I liked."

Hermione pulled away and fixed him with a glare, "If you write vows that are corny or ridiculous for our wedding I personally will make sure you do not enjoy our wedding night with a well aimed hex."

George chuckled, "I would never do that to you. You know that what I have to say will come from the heart. Want to head back to the house, say farewell to the newlyweds before they head off for a honeymoon?"

"Do we still have time to bet in the pool?"

"Why?"

"I know something that will secure a win for myself," she grinned, walking away from him and up toward the house to wish Harry and Ginny well.

* * *

George removed his suit jacket and bowtie, tossing them onto a dining room chair before collapsing on their sofa, "I can't believe they got married before we did."

"Ginny's wanted to marry Harry since she was 10 years old. I'm not surprised," Hermione said. "Plus, I know a secret."

He pouted, "Tell me?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to work up to the pout George."

"I'm feeling impatient. I had to go to this wedding today and it was just insane," he let his head drop onto the sofa cushion, the pout returning. "And Hermione, don't act like it's normal to be engaged for three months when the couple that's been engaged for six is still finalizing their wedding."

"I didn't say it was normal, I said I wasn't surprised _they_ did so. Harry and Ginny have had a thing for one another for too long. I'm sure they felt like they'd wasted an inordinate amount of time not being together and they wanted to get married to not waste anymore. Plus the secret."

"Just tell me."

Hermione stood and unzipped her dress. At least Ginny had picked good dresses for her bridesmaids. "Bedroom George. Now."

"Yes dear," he lifted her over his shoulder and she struggled against him. "We're going to be the most fun married couple ever."

"No arguments here," she smiled.

Once he had her on the bed he straddled her, "Talk or I don't do what you want me to do."

"Ginny's pregnant," she said. George's eyes widened in shock. "That's why I placed a bet. 10 galleons on the Honeymoon. They're going to tell everyone it was on their honeymoon that they conceived."

"Do mum and dad know?"

"Absolutely not," she answered, "Ginny only told me."

"You're so sneaky."

"Consequence of living with you," she answered.

* * *

**A/N- Show of hands, who thought I was writing about George and Hermione's wedding at first? XD Not going to lie, I was writing this and thought "I'm totally trolling the readers." Thanks for all the reviews! My muses seem to have perked up so I can finally start on a new chapter ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- This is the last chapter of the story, but I'll post an epilogue so it's not the last last chapter. I have lots of George/Hermione stories to work on and I look forward to posting them once I have a better grasp. I kind of let my characters guide the stories.**

Anyway, here we are on George and Hermione's wedding day. I'm imagining a late June wedding.

* * *

Hermione woke on her wedding day curled up with her soon-to-be-husband. "George we're getting married today."

"Aware of that," he mumbled. "You've ruined me. I can't sleep alone anymore."

"I'm glad my parents are taking care of Thalia while we're gone," she stretched and leaned in to kiss him. "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning gorgeous," he returned the kiss, caressing her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she sat up, "We have a great deal of work to do George."

"So I can't continue that kiss?"

"No you can't," she grabbed her robe and got out of the bed, "But we can snog in front of an audience without a care later."  
George grinned as he got up from their bed and pulled her into his arms, "Our wedding is going to blow Harry and Ginny's out of the water."

She normally would scold him but she had to admit, she felt a bit of satisfaction about that too. Hermione would never confess to George that she'd been annoyed when the other couple had gotten engaged three months after they did and then married three months after that. She wanted George to have his moment in the spotlight, and it felt a bit like Ginny and Harry had encroached on that spotlight.

Plus Ginny was now eight months pregnant. That was distracting from their wedding too. George kissed Hermione, "Admit it, blowing their wedding out of the water is fun."

"I never thought I'd say this but I want our wedding to be the best wedding ever."

George grinned and they kissed one last time before he let her escape to shower. Today was going to be fun. He was determined to make their wedding fun and not stuffy or boring. Ginny and Harry's had been dull and George Weasley was anything but dull.

* * *

The couple arrived at Hogwarts together at around two in the afternoon and immediately was separated, Hermione being dragged away by her mother and Molly Weasley. George sighed and went to see the setup for the wedding ceremony. Since their wedding would be at around dusk the area was going to be lit up by fairies suspended in the air. He'd created some special fireworks for the occasion, and Lee Jordan was going to deejay as well as be his best man. Content that the ceremony area looked nice he went to the party tent, where there would be dancing and food. The house elves of Hogwarts were making them dinner.

Hermione was excited for today. She and George just wanted to have fun at their wedding, and they'd planned for that. Then they'd be going on a two week honeymoon. She knew they'd have fun then. George wanted to go to theme parks and she'd agreed. The United States had a new all-wizards vacation paradise that had an amazing waterpark, amusement park, and a whole slew of other things. So Hermione had procured tickets to Atlantis for them both. It was her present to him, and he was excited about it.

George got into his Muggle suit. He'd decided against dress robes. He had teal suspenders and a teal bowtie, a white dress shirt and black dress pants, finishing himself off with black dress shoes. His groomsmen were dressed much the same. He wondered what Hermione looked like in her gown. He hadn't seen it yet; they had to permit Molly and Helen to do certain superstitions since they were avoiding others. George looked in the mirror. Hermione would like this.

* * *

Hermione let Lavender and Ginny tie her into the corset bodice of her wedding dress. "Hermione you look stunning," Ginny said.

"Thanks," she smiled, looking in the mirror as both girls stepped back to admire their handiwork, "Do you think George will like it?"

"George will love it. Can I ask why the teal ribbon in the corset?" Lavender asked.

"George is wearing a teal bowtie and suspenders," she explained, balancing on Ginny as Lavender and Fleur helped her into her heels.

"Ze wedding will be magnifique," Fleur smiled.

Hermione's maid of honor was Lavender. Part of that had been strategic; Lavender had been very helpful in planning the wedding. She knew which flowers would work and since Ginny had been having a miserable pregnancy in the early months with horrendous morning sickness it had been much more feasible. They all finished up getting ready, "Well the ribbon is blue, but you still need something old, something new, and something borrowed."

"My dress is new," Hermione argued.

"'Ere, 'Ermione," Fleur took a beautiful ivory hair comb out of her purse, "I vas prepared for zis. Now you 'ave your borrowed item."

"George gave this to me to give to you," Molly said, "he said it was to get you out of the superstition," she handed Hermione a box. Hermione opened it to reveal a delicate pearl necklace.

"That takes care of everything but the old," Ginny said worriedly while Fleur did up Hermione's hair and Lavender helped her put on the pearls.

"That's where I come in," Helen smiled, "your grandmother gave this to me on my wedding day, now it's my turn," she gave Hermione a small box revealing a delicate silver bracelet, "I'm so glad we got to be apart of this and still pay for it. Not that you two made it easy."

Hermione smiled. She and George had done everything they could to limit the costs they'd have to pay, much to her parents' annoyance. "Well George and I are a bit stubborn."

Helen hugged her daughter, "I'm so proud of all you've done Hermione. And I can't think of a better partner for you than George."

"That's because there isn't one," Hermione said, trying not to tear up. "Don't make me cry, any of you." John Granger came and the women all scurried to get in place for the procession.

* * *

George stood, waiting with Percy (their officiate), as the wedding party walked down the aisle. Even though Lavender was the maid of honor and Lee was the best man, both of them were walking with their partners. George and Hermione preferred to be unconventional when it came to the traditions and they enjoyed ducking them throughout the wedding planning, much to their mothers' annoyance. Lee high-fived George when he arrived with Angelina on his arm. She rolled her eyes but smiled at George as she stood to the side. Lavender and Ron were a bit more reserved, which George thought hilarious. Each of George's brothers, and brother-in-law, walked down the aisle. Truthfully he was anxious to see Hermione. When she appeared on her father's arm he inhaled. Lee smacked him on the back, "Breathe mate."

"Can't she's too stunning," George muttered, watching her smile at him. The minute their eyes locked George became unaware of anyone else there; family, friends, friends of family…only Hermione mattered. He moved closer and smiled at her, "Well hello stranger."

"Do I know you?" Hermione smiled, "I hate to stand here and chat. You see, I'm getting married today."

"What a coincidence, so am I," he kissed her cheek, "You look so sexy love."

"I like that color on you," she said.

John shook George's hand and handed Hermione over to him, the couple moving to stand in front of Percy after Hermione handed Lavender her flowers.

* * *

The two were barely aware of the words coming out of Percy's mouth until it came time for the vows. George smiled, "Hermione, you already know everything I feel for you. Anything I say today won't change how we already feel for one another. So I just have this to say. I have landed the greatest woman on the planet. And while I know you know what an honor and privilege it is to be with me," Hermione big back a laugh at that, "I will forever delight in being the one person who gets to share your bed and your life with you. You're still the luckier one though. I mean really, who wouldn't want this," he swept his hand over his body, grinning at her.

Hermione lowered her head to gather herself before speaking, "If a day ever goes by that I don't want to hex you at some point and drag you into the bedroom at another I think I'll have to file for divorce. I remember our first ever prank war. You switched my shampoo out for one that would change my hair's color depending on my mood. And the colors made no sense whatsoever. To my horror it didn't wash out. And you had conveniently vanished from the flat. So I went straight to work. And for the next three days you had vanishing clothes." Hermione smiled, "We went back and forth like that for two weeks. I think all told you got 5 new products out of that one." She squeezed his hands, "There's no one else I can think of who can hold their own against me like you do. And certainly no one as sexy as you," she added, making George grin. "I love you George Weasley. But sweet Merlin our children will be monsters, which your sweet, loving, gentle, compassionate, kind, beautiful wife does not deserve."

He chuckled and they looked at Percy, who signaled for them to exchange rings and then pronounced them husband and wife. He'd barely uttered the words 'you may kiss the bride' before George pulled her to him and turned them into a dip, Hermione's arm around his neck as they kissed lustfully. They heard catcalls and they both smiled into the kiss before he pulled her upright, though the kiss didn't stop. When they pulled apart they smiled at one another before they walked down the aisle together.

* * *

They all sat down to eat, enjoying the food the Hogwarts elves had prepared for them. Hermione and George enjoyed their meal, constantly feeding one another and pausing to kiss. Then came the toasts. First up was Lee. "I remember the first time George met Hermione. She came into our compartment of the Hogwarts Express her first year with Neville Longbottom, looking for a toad. Fred was picking on her and George stood up to him, telling him to shut up before turning to Hermione and saying he hadn't. Fred teased him for two weeks afterwards about having a crush on the bushy-haired know-it-all first year. When he wrote me and told me he was dating Hermione I almost couldn't believe it. Then I invited them to the club I work at and he brought her one night. Watching them dance…they were all over each other. But they weren't looking at one another's body; they were looking in each other's eyes. It was surprising, but it was kind of endearing, even when they were having a tongue war and George was groping her. Really this scene of human lust from Miss Perfect Prefect was surprising; but I guess what surprised me the most was Hermione's questionable judgment in dating a Weasley twin. She must have a head injury," he chuckled, "but all teasing and humorous jokes aside, I'm really happy for you both. Quite the brain-power couple," he said, raising his glass, "to plenty of snogging sessions and Hermione never gaining back her judgment!"

Hermione and George just shook their heads. Next came Ron, "My brother and my best friend," he smiled at them. "I think out of everyone I know and have known, Hermione is the last person I would pick for George. But the minute Lavender and I hung out with them, we saw it. They looked so happy, and they kept sharing little affections. I've never seen Hermione engage in public displays of affection before George. And I've never seen George so head over heels for a woman. Quite frankly, I think we should all be on our toes when they have children. Hermione's genius, ingenuity, and creativity plus George's wit, intellect, creativity, and penchant for trouble….it's going to be brutal."

* * *

None of the other toasts were as…detailed…as Lee's; most were like Ron's, sweet and admiring. Lee headed to the deejay equipment and started up the music, Hermione and George moving to the dance floor to have their first dance. The song was not slow. George was pleased that she could move in the dress so well. He dipped her and she leaned up to kiss him, moaning into his mouth, "George," she gasped as he deepened the kiss.

They heard catcalls and he pulled her upright, "Oh George," she sighed as the song slowed, "I love you."

"Don't get sappy on me," he mumbled, "Ron already blew that out of the water."

She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder, "We're getting revenge on Lee."

"I think he knows that," he smiled, "happy to marry me?"

"Eh, I could do worse," she said. "How about you?"

"I want no one else. Ever."

"Me too," she whispered. "Good job, by the way. You weren't corny."

"Well I value my anatomy being mostly intact. Already lost one body part. Not eager to lose another." Hermione chuckled and they kissed, not ashamed to snog in public. It was their wedding, they could do whatever they wanted.

* * *

After their dances were finished Hermione danced with her father while George sat down and watched. Eventually, after the cake was served, all the bridesmaids and groomsmen got up to dance, George and Hermione dancing in the middle of them all. Once it was completely dark George took Hermione out of the tent and she watched the fireworks go off. They were amazing. An otter swam through the sky and Hermione smiled, leaning against him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You gave me a great gift. I'm so excited for our honeymoon."

"Me too," she smiled. "We've never gone anywhere just the two of us."

"Well we're about to," he smiled. "Today was great. I love that dress on you."

"Enough of the hills of happiness?"

"I can never have enough of the hills of happiness."

She was silent for a bit, watching the fireworks display that was turning to showcase a little trollish woman running from a firebreathing dragon, "I never get tired of that."

"Me either," he chuckled.

"George? Did you see what my parents gave us?"

"That parchment covered in glass?"

"It's from Shakespeare," Hermione took a deep breath before reciting from memory:

_If we shadows have offended,_

_Think but this, and all is mended,_

_That you have but slumber'd here _

_While these visions did appear._

_And this weak and idle theme, _

_No more yielding but a dream,_

_Gentles, do not reprehend: _

_If you pardon, we will mend: _

_And, as I am an honest Puck, _

_If we have unearned luck _

_Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,_

_We will make amends ere long; _

_Else the Puck a liar call; _

_So, good night unto you all. _

_Give me your hands, if we be friends,_

_And Robin shall restore amends._

When she finished she looked up at him, "I think I want to hang it next to the door in the shop."

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"Do you have any clue what the speech is about?"

"No," he answered.

Hermione smiled, "Well I won't go into long details, but to summarize my favorite play," George squeezed her affectionately, "At the end of the play the king and queen fairies have all the fairies make the people whose lives they were manipulating think that what just happened was all a dream. Then Puck looks to the audience and makes his speech. He tells the audience-"

"That if they disliked the play then they should consider it a dream?"

She grinned, "I knew that I married you for a reason."

George feigned hurt, "I thought you married me for my body."

"That too," she watched the fireworks dissipate, "that was a good show George."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

Once they were at the Portkey port to head overseas Hermione leaned against George, the couple still in their wedding attire, "I think we win for best wedding."

"Without a doubt. I liked the part where we look damn sexy and got to snog on the dance floor."

"I like the part where we get to our hotel room and get straight into the lovemaking."

"That part will be pretty great," he said, shrinking their luggage and using a sticking charm to keep them in his pockets. "Milady?" He offered her his arm and she smiled.

"Why thank you kind sir," they stepped forward, took their portkey, and began a happy honeymoon together.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N- A four page epilogue to a forty-six page story. Thank you all for reading, a special thanks to those that have reviewed, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I didn't know where this story was going when I started it, beyond George and Hermione being a couple obviously, but I'm pretty pleased with it. I have 12 other George/Hermione stories that I'm working on. Look out for me ;-)**

* * *

-Epilogue-

Hermione smiled as she watched their twins helping George put up the Christmas tree. Naming them had been difficult. Hermione had wanted unusual names, and George had too. But they weren't sure what. Then George had been reading the Iliad and the Odyssey while she was pregnant and woken her in the middle of the night when she was around 8 months along, "Ares and Apollo!"

She'd blinked at him a few times, "What?"

"We should name the twins Ares and Apollo."

Hermione had lain back down, "Next time you wake me up while I'm pregnant I'm going to make sure we can never have children again." George had just wrapped an affectionate arm over the narrow region between her breasts and belly and kissed her cheek, going to sleep.

But they had named them that. She was glad they had; it suited them both. Sometimes their house felt like a war. She looked at the wedding picture they'd had framed of them when they'd had the kiss at their ceremony. It had been ten years since that day. With two seven-year-olds running around their home life was difficult. When they were babies it was easy. As soon as they were mobile George and Hermione had realized it was two against two. They'd agreed then and there to not have anymore children and Hermione had brewed the complex permanent birth control potion. George had breathed a sigh of relief after that.

As Hermione looked at the pictures of their family she understood his relief that they were done at two. Harry and Ginny had four children now, not including Teddy Lupin; Ron and Lavender had three and she was pregnant with their fourth. Bill and Fleur had two as well but had been talking about having a third. Only Hermione and George had had twins.

That wasn't the only difference to the rest of the Weasleys. Apollo and Ares both had chestnut hair, just like Hermione. Like their dad, however, their hair was straight. Hermione had breathed a sigh of relief over that one. They still had those mischievous blue eyes of their father. And they were every bit the hellions they'd expected.

"Mummy come help!" Apollo called out. Hermione smiled and walked over to her boys, kissing George to a chorus of 'ewwws'.

"If they think that's gross wait until we really start to embarrass them," George smiled before kissing her again as she helped hang the ornaments on the tree. Ever since that first Christmas with her parents when George had helped them decorate the tree he'd insisted that they do the same in their home. He thought it was a fun thing to do together and a way to spend time with the kids.

"Who's gonna put the star on top?" Ares asked, looking up to his parents with pleading eyes.

"Your mum is," George answered, kissing her again.

Hermione smiled into the kiss, "You lifting me up?"

"Well you're lightweight," he winked. She rolled her eyes and George scooped her up so she could put the star on the top of the tree.

"A simple spell could do the trick."

"Less opportunity for me to touch you then though," he pointed out.

* * *

That evening while George left to do some things at the shop Hermione sat in her favorite oversized chair with two boys squeezed in with her. "Who's that?" Ares asked, pointing at a picture from the Yule Ball in the photo album they were looking at. The boys' favorite stories were of things their parents had done. Mum might be stern, but she was a rulebreaker at heart too. And a very powerful witch. "He looks funny and he's not Daddy."

"That's Viktor Krum. He was my date for the Yule Ball my fourth year." The boys used photo albums to hear stories about their parents' youth and adventures. They found it very amusing.

They looked up at her, "You dated a Quidditch star?"

"Yes," she said, "he was nice."

"But you hate Quidditch!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't hate it, I just find it to be too dangerous. And I prefer football anyway."

"Footy is fun," Apollo admitted.

"Yeah but Quidditch lets you fly on a broomstick!" Ares argued.

"Your father likes both," Hermione said before an argument could break out. Unfortunately both boys had skills with hexing people; George pointed out that said skills belonged firmly to Hermione, much to her chagrin.

"Why didn't you go with Daddy?"

"Because he had his own date," she pointed to Katie Bell, "and we weren't together then. We didn't get together until after my seventh year."

"Mum is prettier," Apollo said, frowning at the other woman.

"No arguments here," both boys ran into their father's arms, "I come in peace boys, sheesh. Did I ruin story time?"

Hermione shook her head and stood, walking over to kiss him, "They dislike Viktor."

"Good so do I," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "What? He was creeping on you."

"He wasn't creeping on me," she said indignantly, "he was a gentleman."

George rolled his eyes, "Riiiiight," he drawled.

* * *

George tucked the boys into their bunk beds, "Daddy why did you marry Mummy?"

"Because life without your mum would be bleak and pointless," George answered. "Plus she's very sexy."

"Ewww!" came the chorus from the beds as their father chuckled.

Apollo looked at his father, "Why did she marry you?"

"My devilish charm and good looks," he answered, "also something about loving me and never wanting to be without me. I didn't listen I was too busy trying to imagine her naked."

"DAD!"

Chuckling George turned the lights off, "Good night boys. Love you."

"Love you," they echoed, lying down to sleep.

* * *

"What did you do to them to make them yell 'Dad'?"

George watched his wife of ten years and lover for twelve undress, "They asked why you married me and I said that I was too busy trying to imagine you naked to pay attention to your reasons."

She shook her head, though she leaned against him when he appeared behind her, "George you're ridiculous."

"You love it," he whispered into her ear, brushing her hair aside, "ready for another Christmas season?"

"I am," Hermione turned and kissed him, "are you?"

"Always," he ran his hands over her still-slender waist. The women in their family had been jealous of Hermione. She'd been huge during pregnancy, but afterwards her body shrank back to its previous size miraculously and quickly. Often people had thought the newborns were her nephews not actually hers. That had annoyed her to no end. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed, George's hands moving over her body, "I take it you like what you feel," she teased, pulling back.

"I want to get them broomsticks this year," he said.

"George…"

"Come on Hermione. You know they'll be safe. I won't get them something that will hurt them."

She sighed but nodded, "Okay fine," she kissed him, "I'll let you convince me with your body." George smiled. He was always up for that challenge.

* * *

Voldemort himself would have died from the sheer intensity of the Weasley family gatherings. Christmas was the worst. George had decided to give the twins broomsticks and pranks for Christmas. The only caveat was they had to use the pranks at their grandmothers' home and not at theirs. It was the only way Hermione would let him give them the pranks.

She on the other hand, had got them some comic books they'd been wanting. He knew they loved those too. Actually he had the suspicion that if their boys were choosing their favorite present Hermione would win. George slid into his deep blue Weasley sweater. Hermione must have taken her wand to hers, because there was no way his mum sent her a v-neck sweater to show off the swell of her breasts. "I like the improvements," he smiled. He made a mental note to thank his mum for the pink sweater. Hermione looked so good in a soft pink.

"I had a feeling you might," she ran her hand over his cheek, "Should we go see if the boys are ready?"

"I didn't get a glance at their sweaters, did you?"

"Ares' has a dragon on it," she said, "and Apollo's has a phoenix."

George chuckled, "Think she'll ever forgive us for giving them the same first initial?"

"Doubt it," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him, "Our twelfth Christmas together George."

He ran his hands over her bum, "Time flies when you're having fun." She pulled away from him and went to the boys' room to make sure they were dressed. Technically the boys each had their own room. But they enjoyed sharing a room so Hermione didn't push it. It was a twin thing.

"Ready to go into battle?" Hermione asked George as he helped her into her winter coat.

"Yes," he kissed her, "At least this year we've armed them."

"If this is the only battle we ever have to endure again I'm fine with that."

"Me too," he kissed her to hear their boys shout out in disgust. "You think they'd be used to it by now."

Hermione chuckled into his neck before buttoning her coat, "They never will be George. You were grossed out when your parents were caught under that trick mistletoe last year."

"Well yeah but because the trick is you have to snog one another. Speaking of which, I've charmed it to only appear over us this year."

"That sounds good," she smiled. "Ready boys?" They nodded, Ares wrapping his arms around his father's waist while Apollo held onto his mother.

* * *

Their living room filled with grandchildren ranging from 10 to 2, the eldest Weasleys looked very pleased with themselves. Hermione gave the vodka bottle to Ron, who added it to the stockpile. "Good. Harry just brought wine the wuss."

Hermione chuckled and kissed Ron on the cheek, "How's Lavender doing? She mentioned her appointment with the Healer was the other day but I haven't seen her since."

"This pregnancy is alot easier than the last one. I'm beginning to think that you and George had the right idea, stopping at two."

"Do you know what she's having?"

"Twin girls," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Twins? Well welcome to the club," she shook Ron's hand, "I hope you have Weasley twins a la Fred and George or I might have to hex you."

He smirked, "You're surviving so far."

"Only because George and I are a united front." She noticed that Ron was staring above her head, "Mistletoe attaching George to me?"

"Yeah," he nodded. Please tell me we don't have to see Mum and Dad do that again."

"This year he says he fixed it to just be the two of us." Ron breathed a sign of relief, "I have to find George to make this stop. Do me a favor and keep an eye on the twins?"

"Sure," Ron pointed her in George's direction and she went over to smack her husband upside the head before smiling as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

As George and Hermione sat next to one another on their couch that night, two unconscious boys in their beds, George noticed Hermione was wearing the locket he'd first given her for Christmas all those years ago. "You know, I don't know any other woman who could handle having our twins."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "I sometimes don't feel able to; without you I don't think I could."

"We're a good team," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head, "tired?

"Exhausted," she sighed, gazing at the fire. Thalia jumped up onto her lap and she stroked the cat's back, "Is the Zonko's purchase complete?"

"It will be on Thursday. We're signing the papers then," he said. "Just imagine, a Hogsmeade location for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"I'll bet the Hogwarts teachers will be thrilled," she smiled, chuckling.

George nodded, "I don't think they're going to stock a portable swamp. I like being the only one that did that."

"No Hogwarts toilet seats either?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "That was a Weasley twin gag and not even my own sons get to recreate that one." They fell silent, enjoying the fire and their company. They'd come a long way from that night that George had shown up on her doorstep. And one thing was certain; their lives were never dull.


End file.
